When The Past Comes Back
by Shyrie
Summary: No longer One Shot. This story is the result of my frustation towards the show. This is my take on how it should be, but i know it won't be. Title self explanatory. Sorry for the crap summary. CJ. Well eventually CJ. You'll know when you read it.
1. When The Past Comes Back

**Hello, this one shot is really just a 'all of a sudden thing'. I was surfing the home and away website as i dont watch the show anymore and saw the galleries and immediately i was updated to the CA storyline. And boy do i hate it! So being a CJ fan myself, i wrote this. I dont think it's a good one shot but this is my way of releasing my frustration towards the show; this is how the show should be in my opinion. Sorry if it was all over the place, as I said, i dont watch the show so my information was just bits and pieaces from the pictures i saw in the galleries section of home and away website and also from the little things i red in the message boards. lolz**

* * *

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Charlie said as she tried to comfort the very anxious Angelo.

"What will happen to me, Charlie?" Angelo asked and sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

After the escape of Martha and Hugo, Angelo had been under the watchful eyes of their superior. And after much deliberation, they have decided to suspend Angelo from work until the investigation was over and Angelo's name cleared. After being suspended for a week now, the investigation for the said case was still not showing Angelo any hint that the odds are for him but rather as it goes on, it seemed that all was falling against him.

The only positive thing that Angelo could count on nowadays is the fact that Charlie and him are back together and not just back together, but also, now he's sure that Charlie loves him. After being in a relationship with the attractive brunette for a year without Charlie saying the 3 little words to him, finally she said it and Angelo could fully see it in her beautiful blue eyes that she meant it.

"It'll be alright," Charlie said, running her hands up and down Angelo's back, hoping that it'll calm her boyfriend somehow.

"If…" Angelo swallowed the lump in his throat, "if everything goes wrong and I get fired from the force, will you…" Angelo finally turned and faced Charlie, looking at her straight in the eyes, "will you still be there for me?"

Charlie frowned at Angelo, thinking how he can still doubt her after everything. But at the same time, Charlie could understand where this comment is coming from. Angelo has been down and his self esteem has been low since and she knew that he just wanted some assurance and who better to give it than her. After all, she loves him.

"Of course!" Charlie said, "Where else will I be?"

Angelo looked at Charlie for a moment, wanting to let Charlie know where his worry was really coming from, but couldn't. Because as much as he believes Charlie's love for him, he still doesn't know how much; and Angelo was not ready to test the water yet, especially against a certain ex who is due to come back.

"You're all I have, Charlie." Angelo said meekly, "I don't know what I will ever do if I lose you."

Charlie stopped rubbing Angelo's back and instead took the guy's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"You won't," Charlie said.

She still not quiet sure how strong she meant about what she just said, but she didn't want to dwell on it for now, knowing that at the moment Angelo needed her and it was only fair to be there for him after Angelo had been there during the whole Grant thing.

Angelo half-smiled to Charlie, before locking the brunette in his arms.

* * *

"How's everything going?" Watson asked, as she places a mug of coffee on Charlie's desk.

Charlie turned to thank the constable that she became friends with.

"I can't say it's good," Charlie said, taking the coffee.

"Angelo." Watson said.

Charlie nodded and sighed.

"When are these investigations going to be over?" Charlie said exasperated.

Watson shrugged and remained quiet. She wanted to say something that will at least lessen the burden that seemed to have fallen on her colleague/friend's shoulder, but nothing came to her mind. Instead the only thing that she could think about these days is the impending come back of a certain someone that she knows would have an impact on Charlie.

"Anyway, how have you been? I haven't had the time to talk to you these past days," Charlie said.

"I'm fine. Busy. I, uhh," Watson paused for a moment, "I'm actually be more busy next week."

Charlie nodded, sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, Angelo will have an interview with the Superiors next week."

"No, not about that," Watson said, still a bit uneasy on how will she drop the bomb to Charlie.

Charlie looked up to her colleague frowning.

"Aren't you going to be here for Angelo's interview? I mean, of course none of us will go in with him, but-"Charlie stopped, she doesn't like how she's sounding like. "I'm sorry, I'm just… I don't know." Charlie shook her head, "I just know that I have to there and I just, I just don't want to be alone waiting for him."

Watson nodded.

"I know what you mean, and I do want to be there, but the thing is…" Watson paused again, "—uhm, I have a trial to attend to on next week."

"I understand," Charlie said.

Charlie waited for Watson to reply seeing how the police office seemed to be bothered and wanted to say something, but when Watson didn't say anything and just continued fidgeting, Charlie thought it was best to stall for a moment to at least give Watson sometime to ease up.

"So, how was that case going? The one you're attending to next week?" Charlie asked, oblivious that she's hitting the nail.

"It's looking good." Watson replied shortly, still thinking of ways to tell Charlie.

Charlie nodded again.

"That's good." Charlie replied, now fixing the papers on her desk. "Was it the robbery case last week? I think it won't take long, the suspect was recorded on the CCTV, so-"

"It was the rape and attempted murder case," Watson cuts in.

Charlie looks at Watson frowning, although she couldn't help but notice how her heart beat seemed to double up, to which it always does every time a rape case under Watson is mentioned.

"It was the Cru-"

"Constable Watson," another constable popped his head in Charlie's office door interrupting Watson. "Sorry to interrupt," he apologised.

Watson nodded and informed him that it was alright.

"A phone call for you," the constable said.

"I'll take that," Watson said, nodding at Charlie before completely leaving the Senior Constable's office.

* * *

"Constable Watson speaking," Watson answered.

Watson heard from woman's voice from the other end of the line and was right there and then sure that the following week wont be a smooth sailing week for the brunette inside the office that she just left.

* * *

"I thought you'll be coming with me?" Angelo asked, as he for the second time in his life, dreading to wear his uniform that he respected and loved so much.

Charlie remained quiet, seating in Angelo's couch. Ever since that day when Watson informed her of the trial case she was going to attend to today, Charlie was aware that she had been distant. She feels guilty doing it to Angelo as she knew how much Angelo needed her support, but Charlie couldn't bring herself to be there for him –not when she's feeling weird knowing that the court house was right next to the Yabbie Creek station. Charlie couldn't point out why she was feeling anxious about knowing the trial that Watson will attend to today, but somehow she does and it bothers her not no end, unexplainably.

"Charlie?"

Charlie then looked blankly to Angelo.

"What is going on with you? You've been somewhat lost for days now," Angelo said.

Charlie swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… nervous," Charlie said.

Angelo nodded.

"Me too," he said.

Charlie turned to Angelo again, somehow grateful that Angelo mistaken her nerves to be one 'cause by his dreading interview and not because of something else, as Charlie knew she won't make sense to him if she tried to explain the truth to him. Heck she can't even make sense to it herself.

"But I need you there, Charlie." Angelo said almost pleadingly, "I need you."

Charlie nodded.

* * *

Despite herself, Charlie ended up finding herself in her uniform and in the station. Angelo's interview started an hour ago. Charlie had been allowed to accompany him for the first 30minutes of the interview as Angelo requested, but was sent out after that 30minutes and although she was not oblivious to what was going on in the interview room, by the looks of things when she was inside, she knew that odds were really against Angelo.

Not knowing what to make of herself as she waits, Charlie decided to go outside, hoping fresh air will help her ease her nerves; nerves that the cause was still unknown to Charlie.

* * *

"Charlie?" Watson exclaimed surprised to see her colleague outside the station. "What are you doing here? Weren't you inside with Angelo?"

Watson was aware that Charlie came with Angelo and ever since then, Watson was actually hoping and praying from the heavens above to let the day passed by without Charlie ever leaving the side of Angelo.

"I was sent out," Charlie replied. "How was the trial going?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Watson glance back to the door of the court house she just left to breath some fresh air.

"It was heavy, but everything should be fine," she said.

"How was the victim?" Charlie asked, not knowing what's causing her word vomit.

Charlie normally don't ask those type of question, knowing all the confidentiality of the trial and all, but somehow, every rape case under Watson has a soft spot deep inside her that she always refused to grace light on.

"I won't say she's ok," Watson said aware that she's breaking some rules, but felt like she owe to Charlie to let her know a bit of what was happening even though she was oblivious of how close the case was to her.

Charlie nodded.

"But she's strong and courageous," Watson added. "I know she'll be fine after all these chaos."

Charlie smiled, for some reason feeling a bit relieved at the positive comment that Watson told her regarding the unknown victim.

* * *

"Charlie," Angelo called.

Both Charlie and Watson turned and saw Angelo walking up to them with his shoulder down and looking glum

"I'll see you later," Watson said and turned to head back inside the court house.

Charlie nodded and turned to Angelo.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Let's seat," Angelo suggested walking towards the staircase to the court house's door.

Charlie followed seating herself next to Angelo. Angelo turned to Charlie, taking the woman's hand in his.

"I'm out of the force," Angelo said. "I'm out of the force and out of job… and was apparently very lucky that I wasn't going to be send behind the bars."

Charlie gasped; she didn't expect the result to be that severe. She was expecting a few weeks or even a month of suspension, but to be fired and be stripped off his budge was completely out of Charlie's expectation.

Looking at the very vulnerable state of Angelo, Charlie then held on to his hands with both of hers, squeezing it for comfort.

Angelo looked at their hands and smiled and then turned back to look at Charlie's blue eyes.

"You're all I really have now, Charlie." He said, "If I lose you, I don't think-"Angelo paused not able to finish his sentence. "I love you, Charlie."

Charlie looks back at Angelo's eyes, she was ready to reply to Angelo's declaration of love as she does, since that day she was able to say _it_ to him, but there was something about the day that seemingly taking part of her hesitation to reply.

"I love you," Angelo repeated.

Charlie blinked back a few times.

"I… uh…" suddenly her throat was dry. "I…" Charlie swallowed hard, "I… I love you… too"

"You're the only one that I will never ever want to lose," Angelo said, relieved that Charlie was able to say _it_ back to him. "I will never lose you, right?" Angelo asked hopeful.

Charlie was quiet again, trying to normalise her rapidly beating heart 'cause by Angelo's question. She couldn't understand, what was happening, she knows that she should be able to answer it easily like before, but somehow she couldn't at that moment.

"Right?" Angelo probed more.

Charlie nodded.

"Angelo you know… you wo-"Charlie was then interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Constable Watson, I won't be long. I just need some fresh air."

Charlie stood as she heard the woman called out to Watson, which immediately had her head turned to the source of the voice, only to come face with the very familiar back of a very familiar figure.

The woman then stopped walking backwards and turned to face where she was going when she bumped to someone and was met by the most piercing blue eyes she had seen before.

"Charlie" the woman breathed the name.

"Joey."

* * *

**So that's what should happen, which i know won't. So let's just enjoy the fiction that was in the website. The storyline of the stories here were far better than the ones they have in the actual show anyway. I know, I'm bitter, but i seriously, i like Charlie's character and now because of their storyline, I'm kinda not liking her. Ever since Joey left and the show started forcing the CA loveteam, i stopped watching it but still visited the website, but now i think i should stop that too. Dont want to know any updates regarding CA. lolz**

**PS**

**I hate what i wrote in CA part with the _it_ word and all, but it has to be there. So, i'm really sorry. I'm not liking myself too at the moment, because of that. lolz**


	2. Moving Back In

**This is a request of a close friend of mine. So yeah, it is kind of a rush Chapter. Actually it is a DARE chapter. My friend dared to type in a Chapter on the spot and i was only allowed an hour to do so, so i'm sorry for all the type errors or if some things didnt make sense. lolz... as i mentioned this is no longer a one shot. although i still dont know where i'm taking this story, but i do know what i will make of Joey. lolz. Anyweiz enjoy and again sorry for all the mistakes here and there. **

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe it, even though the truth was right before her eyes; the woman she fell in love with and lost was standing in front of her, looking more beautiful than before.

Charlie's eyes gave Joey a once over quickly and subtly, noting the changes in the woman's feature; Charlie noticed how Joey's once long black hair was not cut short, settling just below her chin possibly as she couldn't be too sure since it was styled as spiky; Charlie also notices Joey's complexion was still pale but even, her lips still red, but her once a bit cheeky cheeks that made her look a lot younger than she is, is gone. Now in front of Charlie is the sophisticated version of Joey, looking a bit matured than before. Charlie also noted how Joey looks more confident with herself and with her body, wearing a tight sleeveless blouse that showed off Joey's curves and a smart skirt that stops just above Joey's knees, showing off the woman's shapely long legs.

"Hi Charlie," Joey greeted, aware that Charlie was giving her an over all look and although it didn't bother her, the look on the guy standing beside Charlie shows that _HE_ is bothered.

Charlie quickly snapped back from whatever dazed she was in not a moment ago.

"Joey," she whispered audibly.

"You said that before," Joey quips, smiling. "Hi, I'm Joey, as you probably heard for the third time in the span time of a minute."

Joey extended her arm and offered her hand to the guy beside Charlie, her smile never once falters.

"Angelo," Angelo said, taking Joey's hand.

An awkward silence soon followed between the three. Angelo has his eyes on Charlie, studying Charlie's expression. Charlie has her eyes on the ground breathing in and out as she didn't realise the breath she held in when she saw Joey, once in a while glancing at Joey. Joey on her part kept looking between Charlie and Angelo and back again, somehow finding the scenario before her eyes quite amusing.

After a few minutes but probably felt hours for Charlie and Angelo, Joey decided to break the silence, thinking she had enough amusement that will last her for the day.

"Ok," Joey exclaimed lightly. "Not that I'm not enjoying the awkwardness but, I have to head back inside before Constable Watson drag my ass back."

Joey waited for a reply from either of the two but she only received a nod from Charlie and a look of acknowledgment from Angelo.

"Alright," Joey said chuckling. "You guys should practice talking. It doesn't hurt and it won't cost you anything," she added before turning back to head inside the court house, shaking her head lightly still amused.

After Joey left, it took at least a couple or more minutes before Charlie turned to Angelo who was wearing a questioning look.

"Let's go?" Charlie asked and then walked away before Angelo could even utter a word.

Angelo followed Charlie silently, thinking that today would probably be one of the worst days of his life and still climbing its way up to his top list.

* * *

Joey went back in and was greeted by Watson who was wearing the guilty look for some reason. Joey smiled warmly at the police officer. Watson managed to smile back, walking by Joey's side towards the court room.

"I take it they're dating?" Joey asked as they walk together.

Watson nodded silently.

"Is that they reason why you didn't want me to go outside?" Joey asked again.

Watson nodded again.

"What's with people today and not talking?" Joey wondered aloud. "Am I getting a silent treatment?" she added teasingly.

"Sorry," Watson said. "I'm sorry; I should've let you know."

Joey turned to the officer and let out a chuckle.

Watson looked at Joey, frowning.

"You know its ok." Joey said. "Whatever happened in the past, it was in the past. But, thank you for being considerate thought," Joey added as she opened the door to the court room.

"You're as soon as your Senior Constable at doing your job and beyond," Joey said before entering the room, "I thought I should let you know."

Watson watched Joey enter the court room after smiling back at the brown eyed woman.

"Charlie made sure I look after you when she turned the case over to me," Watson murmured to herself once she was sure that Joey was inside.

* * *

"That was 'the' Joey Collins, huh?" Angelo asked, couldn't stand the silence in the car any longer.

Charlie nodded, still looking out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angelo offered even though he's actually dreading the idea of talking about Charlie's ex- girlfriend.

"There's nothing to talk about," Charlie answered, turning to look at her boyfriend, offering him a reluctant smile.

Angelo smiled back at Charlie although he could tell that Charlie's smile was somehow just a cover up and just about managed to give him just so she could get him to drop the subject in which Angelo is more that happy to do. He knows that they would eventually have to talk about it, but right now, he wasn't up for it and thankfully Charlie isn't either.

Charlie once again looks out the window. Her mind went back to what happened earlier; went back to the moment when she once again –after a year and some months- saw the woman that turned her world and life upside down once upon a time.

Joey.

Charlie's mind wandered back to that moment outside the court house, noting every changes that she noticed in Joey. When she saw Joey, she easily could tell that the once shy and very reserve young woman is gone. She noted the way Joey carried herself, the way she stands and talks, it help confidence; Charlie didn't even get a hint of vulnerability from Joey considering what she must be feeling, going through the case, re-living the dark times in her life; No. There wasn't any vulnerability in Joey's appearance; only confidence. And the new personality that she possessed.

Charlie continued to get herself lost in her musings. She felt proud of Joey for being strong, but she still couldn't deny the fact that she felt gutted, not being able to be there for the brown eyes woman to support her and let her know that she's not alone, as even though Joey appears to be tough now, Charlie's instinct of being protective of Joey never wavers. Charlie knew she would always be protective of Joey. It was then Charlie realised something that made her anxious if that is what to happen.

'_Will I see Joey again? Will she stick around after the case or will she go again? What if she goes after the trial? I will never see her again. She wouldn't have any reason to stay. She'll go and will be gone and I won't see her!'_

Charlie's mind continued to go over drive about that facts that might happen, to deep in her thought and questions that she didn't notice that the car had stopped.

"Charlie, let's go?"

Angelo observed Charlie fighting back the doubt in his mind about Charlie's feelings for him and instead focused on that fact that Charlie's shift won' start until later, meaning she wouldn't need to go back to the station and have another chance of bumping into Joey. He felt relieved as well as he really didn't feel like being alone at the moment.

Charlie turned to Angelo and finally it downed to her that they are now parked outside Angelo's place. She looked at the house and Angelo and her mind went back to the questions in her head and without a second thought, Charlie made up her mind.

"Angelo, why don't you go ahead? I just have something to take care of," Charlie said, hoping that Angelo would just go.

"What things?" Angelo asked, "Can't I come with you? I really don't want to be alone right now."

Charlie suddenly felt guilty as she knows that she should be with Angelo at a time like this time, but the pull of knowing that she might not see Joey again is much stronger. She wanted to see Joey, even if just to apologise to her and say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you want to come," Charlie explained. "I'm going back to the station. I forgot to get some paper works," she lied

Angelo looked in Charlie's eyes and failed as Charlie kept looking at anything but him. He knew she was lying and he wanted to know that truth although he kind of had an idea of what it was about, but then decided that it could wait for later as he felt drained already to have any kind of argument with Charlie, so instead, Angelo nodded and got out of the car.

"I'll see you later?" he asked hopeful.

"You will," Charlie answered as she moved to the driver's seat and drove ahead.

"I love you," Angelo whispered in the air as he didn't get a chance to say it before Charlie hurriedly drove away.

* * *

After the trial with the outcome of Robbo being convicted for 15years in prison, Joey walked out of the court house overjoyed. Constable Watson was kind enough and offered Joey a ride but Joey kindly declined as she now has her own ride. Joey later then found herself in the newly renovated diner. She looks around the diner and smiled at the new look of the place, appreciating the changes, but still didn't fail to notice that just like before, it still buzzing with people.

Still wearing her smiled, Joey approached the counter to order herself Leah's famous lasagne that she missed so much. After placing her order, Joey took her table and waited for her meal, still looking around the place, noting all the new faces.

Still musing around the looks of the diner, Joey failed to notice Leah approaching her table with her meal in hands.

"Here's your order," Leah said.

Joey's smile grew bigger at the voice she heard and slowly turned to face her ex-housemate.

"Hello there, Leah," she greeted.

Leah gasped in surprised and immediately put the tray down to Joey's table to give the woman a hug.

"OH my god Joey!" she exclaimed, "When did you come back?"

"Just today," Joey answered as they both released each other from the hug.

Leah sat herself in front of Joey.

"You look good, Joey. I didn't recognise you from your back," she said.

"Yeah. I just had a hair cut, really."

"No. You look different," Leah insisted. "There's something about you… something different."

Joey just smiled and shrugged as she started eating her lasagne.

"Well, you're cooking is still the best though, that's something that won't change," Joey commented that made Leah blushed.

"So, how long will you be staying here? Or are you back for good?" Leah asked.

Before Joey could respond, Ruby entered the diner and instantly spotted Leah and a very familiar looking woman. Curiosity getting the better of Ruby, she walked towards Leah and was then realised who Leah was talking to.

"Joey?" Ruby called out as she ran the short distance from her and her friend.

Joey turned and was greeted with a bear hug that almost knocked them both on the floor from the messy haired teenager.

"Nice to see you too, Ruby" Joey said chuckling.

"Are you back for good? Wow Joey, you look really gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Ruby." Joey said, "take your, join me and Leah."

Ruby did as she was told and like Leah, both bombarded Joey with questions as the woman enjoyed her meal.

"So, where are you staying at?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, I might go see Miles later, see if I can get a place for a while at the caravan park."

* * *

Charlie arrived back at the station and went straight inside the court house and was devastated to find it empty. Crestfallen, Charlie walked back to the station and saw Watson completing some files.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Watson asked when she noticed Charlie hovering in the station.

Charlie shrugged as she didn't have a good excuse and didn't really want to reveal the truth.

"Robert Cruze is convicted for 15years in prison," Watson informed Charlie.

Charlie looked up and smiled a weak smile to Watson.

"Is Joey…" Charlie started unable to finish her sentence.

"She left after the trial," Watson answered the unfinished question. "She didn't say where she's going or if she's staying."

Charlie clenched her jaw and nodded.

"Thank you," she said and hurriedly left the station, fighting back the tears that was threatening to fall at the knowledge that again was too late and that she will never see Joey again.

* * *

"Or you can stay with us," Leah offered.

Joey frowned.

"I don't want to intrude and I don't think there's enough room."

"Nah, Jo. It's fine. I'm staying at Irene at the moment. So you can have my room," Ruby explained.

Joey frowned more, thinking what happened for Ruby to move to Irene's care. She did wonder what Charlie must've felt, but then she thought it wasn't her place to be nosy and it wasn't in her nature, so she let the issue go deciding not to dwell on it.

"So, what do you say?" Leah asked, completely forgetting about Charlie's say in the matter.

"Well," Joey ventured, "Sure!"

"Great!" Leah and Ruby said at the same time.

"Great!" Joey repeated, beaming at the two women in front of her.

* * *

**Yay! Joey's moving back in Leah's house. lolz**


	3. Good To See You Again

**Hello Guys! I'm supposed to update i dare you to love me and i was going to, but stupid computer restarted on its own before i could save it on my USB. Grrr! anyweiz i'm sorry about that. This chapter is already uploaded here since last week. Honestly its part of chapter 2 but i thought it was too long so i cut it in half. :P Thank you for all the reviews and all. BTW i need a favour to ask, since i dont watch home and away anymore, can anyone tell me if Angelo is working in Alf's bait shop or is he running a restaurant? I was just relying on the pictures in galleries in HAA website. hehehe... also, is he out of the police force now? i know we're not interested in Angelo but i kind of need to know. please... tell me... i need bits of pieces of information on what's going on for this story. and also si ruby going out with that liam dude? Thank you!**

**Now i shall let you guys read and me get back on typing the IDareYouToLoveMe AGAIN! Cheers. Sorry for the type error!**

* * *

After leaving the station, Charlie decided to just drive around the bay. She'd thought of going back to Angelo's place and comfort her boyfriend, but being honest with herself, she didn't want to be around anyone at the moment.

Now Charlie found herself, parked in the place where she admitted her feelings for Joey. Charlie was just looking ahead and seeing nothing but the blue sea and some small boats at the far end. She again remembered how Joey used to gush over the sea, how she spoke of it with admiration and love.

"_Just reading about them makes me miss being around boats."_

"_Are you serious? You don't like them? How can you not love them?"_

"_Honestly, I just can't stand someone, who doesn't like boats"_

Charlie smiled as she remembered Joey asking her those as if loving boats was the most natural thing and anyone who doesn't feel the same way as her, would seemed to have something wrong with them. But again, with Charlie's smile came with tear drops as, even though the sea reminded her of Joey so much and that she does love the sea, somehow she can't help feeling ungrateful towards it. Because, even though Charlie would never admit it to anyone, in her own weird way, she kind of sees the sea as something that took Joey away from her. She knows that it was her deed that drove Joey away, but Charlie as pathetic as it may sound, she thought if the opportunity to work on the trawler in the sea didn't come along, she may have had enough time to convince Joey and prove to her how much she loves her.

Charlie's tears continued to fall as she feels remorseful that she didn't even get to apologise again nor even say goodbye. Charlie hates saying goodbye, but she would gladly embrace saying goodbye to Joey even if it kills her to do so, only for the sole reason of being able to talk to her for a little while. But then, now, it's too late and she will never see the brown eyed brunette ever again.

* * *

"Wow," Joey exclaimed as she entered Leah's house. "Did the whole of Summer Bay get renovated? "

Leah and Ruby chuckled at Joey's expression.

"What?" Joey asked innocently, "I mean, first, the diner and now your house. Although, I won't complain, it looks great."

"Thank you, Jo." Leah said.

Joey continued to look around the house and appreciating everything with her smile never leaving her lips.

"Your house was beautiful before and had the home-ly effect and I didn't really think it could get better, but… I was proven wrong," Joey said appreciatively.

Leah blushed at the comment, while Ruby just shook her head and plopped down on the sofa.

"Stop gushing over the house Joey," Ruby said. "It's not as if it was the only one that changed."

Joey turned to Ruby frowning a little.

"Yeah, Jo… seriously, what happened to you?" Leah butted in, "I mean, look at you. You look really different."

"You look gorgeous different!" Ruby said nodding in agreement.

Joey smirked and looks down at herself, then shrugged before seating next to Ruby.

Both Leah and Ruby noted the way Joey had reacted and was able to differentiate the woman's action. If they have said that to the Joey that lived there a year ago, that Joey would be blushing profusely that her face would look like a tomato. But, clearly the Joey in front of them was way different as the Joey in front of them just shrugged the comment off and didn't make a big deal out of it. Leah and Ruby thought the comment wasn't really a big deal as Joey had always been gorgeous, but, the woman's reaction however, caught their attention.

"I just had a haircut is all," Joey smiled.

Leah and Ruby looked at each other secretly, but smiled back nevertheless.

"So, I saw Charlie and her boyfriend Angelo earlier," Joey said.

Ruby's eyes widened, Leah held her breath and Joey once again noticed the silence that's threatening to come. She tried to figure out what's with all the awkwardness, but decided not to be bothered by it.

"Why is everyone seemed to be giving me a few minutes of silent treatment?" Joey wondered aloud with her teasing tone, while looking between Ruby and Leah.

Both women remained silent.

"Well?" Joey probed. "Oh, c'mon guys, I came back from my long time away and you guys are not talking to me?"

"We're sorry, Jo," Ruby said. "You just caught us by surprise is all."

Joey nodded.

"So, you've met Angelo?" Leah asked this time.

"Yes, I did." Joey nodded, "he's a good looking guy," Joey added.

Once again, Joey rendered Leah and Ruby quiet.

"Seriously, stop with the silence thingies," Joey said chuckling. "Angelo 'is' good looking and not because I don't swing that way doesn't mean I can't appreciate the looks."

"No. It's not that," Leah said.

"It's just that… well…" Ruby tried to explain.

"Yes?" Joey asked.

Ruby took a deep breath and then willed herself to continue.

"It's just that you're taking it all too well and it is somehow… surprising."

Joey was quiet for a while looking at Leah and Ruby. Ruby then began feeling guilty, thinking that she may have been too forward, but the feeling quickly dissipate when she heard the woman besides her laughing.

Leah and Ruby watched Joey laugh whole heartedly clutching onto her stomach.

"What's funny?" Ruby asked confused.

Joey continued to laugh until she couldn't anymore, before composing herself.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just that, everyone seemed to… well don't get me wrong, I do appreciate the concern, but c'mon, what happened to me and Charlie was a long time ago. People moved on, and I do too as well as her. So, honestly… it's ok." Joey explained.

"I'm actually happy for her," Joey added. "They look good together."

"Yeah, they probably do," Leah murmured.

Ruby shrugged.

Joey was once again confused.

* * *

"Did you manage to find Joey?" Angelo asked.

Before Charlie's shift finishes, she received a call from Angelo, asking her to come over. Charlie realizing she didn't have any reason to decline and thought that maybe it would be better for her not to be alone as well tonight agreed.

Now the couple were in the lounge, watching mindless TV program but none were really paying attention.

Charlie turned to look at Angelo, guilt obvious in her face.

"It's ok, Charlie. I know." Angelo said, "so, did you manage to see her?"

Charlie bit her lip and shook her head.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you-"

"I didn't have a reason to stop you," Angelo said.

He learned once before that in order to be in Charlie's good side, he should just let her do what she feels strongly to do and then talk to her about it later on.

"I mean, I trust you, Charlie. You wanted to see her for I don't know why, but I know you wouldn't do anything stupid." He said.

Charlie frowned at Angelo using the term stupid, but quickly reminded herself that she shouldn't feel agitated by that, since she's the on that lied just so she could escape him and hopefully see her ex.

"Why did you want to see her, anyway?" Angelo asked softly, making sure his voice and tone is even.

Charlie shrugged. _'Why did I? What's 'really' my reason?'_ she secretly asked herself.

"C'mon Charlie, you can tell me," Angelo probed.

"I just wanted to make sure that she's ok. I mean, she was facing the trial of the man who raped her. I know she must've felt scared or vulnerable, somehow" Charlie half lied.

Angelo snorted. Charlie glared at him, inching away from the guy and out of his arm that was draped at her should a moment ago.

"What?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry," Angelo said holding up his hands in mock defence. "I just… didn't you see her? I mean, I don't even know her that well, but the woman was oozing with confidence." Angelo explained.

Charlie continued to look at Angelo, although she couldn't find it in her to argue with him on that one.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I know you have a soft spot for those kinds of cases and all, but seriously… I think Joey could handle herself. It just amused me how you thought she must've felt scared or vulnerable when we both saw her and none of those were shown in Joey's state earlier. If any, she appeared to be strong and… well… couldn't be bothered by her current situation earlier," Angelo explained.

Charlie dropped her eyes and looks at her hands on her lap. Angelo was right and she knew that. Deep inside her, she knew that Joey most probably didn't need her and it kind of left her feel useless.

Charlie meddles with the thought of telling Angelo that she also wanted to talk to Joey and apologised but somehow she couldn't trust him understanding her reason. And if being honest, Charlie also couldn't blame him for not understanding if ever, since if she would be in his shoes, she knew she wouldn't either, knowing that if given a chance and Joey forgives her somehow gives her the slightest of chance, she would probably be the lost and distant Charlie again to him. Charlie doesn't know how she knows, but she feels it and she knew.

* * *

Joey was tossing and turning on used to be Ruby's bed. She opted to sleep early and said her goodnights to Leah a lot earlier but sleep wouldn't claim her. She heard VJ when he came home from his camp and thought of greeting her young friend, but then she stopped, remembering that she told Leah she was tired and sleepy. She thought if she showed up at the sound of VJ's voice, Leah might get the wrong way. Joey knew that Leah would understand, but at the moment, Joey didn't want to deal with the awkwardness or questioning look. She thought she had enough for today, although up until now, she couldn't get her head around as to why, they seemed to be flabbergasted with her. She's aware of her changes, but even then, she didn't think that it would somehow cause such a reaction from her former housemates and housemate again.

Joey stared at the ceiling and started counting boats, hoping that the theory of counting makes you fall asleep would work but after counting up to a 1000 boats and still wide away, Joey decided to get up and get herself a glass of milk, wishing it would do the trick for her.

* * *

Charlie despite Angelo's request for her to stay the night managed to get away and come home. At first she thought it's better for her not to be alone after the day's turns of event, but then while she was with Angelo, she realised that she'd rather be alone and be with herself at the moment. She never thought one day she would see herself saying that, but it seemed that people to change, just like the changes in Joey.

Charlie entered the house through the kitchen door and set her bag on the table when she noticed a figure bent down and rummaging through the fridge. Charlie knew it wasn't Leah and so she walked slowly and quietly as to not disturb the mysterious person in the house.

"Ah Hah! Milk!" Joey exclaimed, finally found the milk.

Joey took the milk and closed the fridge's door when she gasped in surprised, seeing Charlie.

"Geez! Charlie, you scared the soul out of me!" she said, her left hand against her chest.

Charlie's eyes widened and not only because of seeing Joey in Leah's house but more so because of what Joey was wearing.

Charlie's eyes once again scanned Joey's body and gulped as her eyes made out what Joey was wearing to sleep. In front of her is Joey, wearing just a cut off loose shirt that reveals Joey's toned and defined stomach and arms, and just black boy short undies.

Joey frowned when Charlie didn't even say anything, but then smirked as she realised where Charlie's eyes were. Joey with a playful smirk on her face walks up to Charlie and stops just two steps away from the police officer.

Charlie didn't even seemed to realise Joey walking to her and was actually in front of her, not until she felt a finger under her chin urging her to look up.

"Right, here Charlie," Joey said pointing to her face.

Charlie's face turned crimson at the realisation and hoped for all that is holy to let the ground swallow her right there and now.

"Hi," Joey said.

"He…hello," came as Charlie's reply.

"Wow, I rendered the Senior Constable speechless," Joey teased. "Goodnight," Joey said before walking away and leaving Charlie rooted to her spot.

"Oh, and Charlie?" Joey called out.

Charlie snapped back and turned to Joey who was now far enough that Charlie could finally release the breath she wasn't aware she was holding in.

"Yeah?"

"Good to see you again, Charlie." Joey smiled and winked, before continue walking to her room, not waiting for Charlie's reply.

"Goodnight," Charlie whispered once Joey was out of sight, still trying to grasp what just happened.


	4. Definitely Not A Dream And I'm Sorry

**Hello! Update for this one. i'm stuck in the middle of Immortality's next chapter, so i decided to go on with this one. It's fresh, so i'm not suffering from writer's block for this story at the moment. lolz... anyweiz thank you for the reviews. sorry if it's all over the place, just had a bad day at work. just trying to ease up myself... sorry for the type errors. cheers!**

* * *

-previously-

"_Goodnight," Joey smiled and winked, before continue walking to her room, not waiting for Charlie's reply._

"_Goodnight," Charlie whispered, still trying to grasp what just happened._

* * *

Charlie watched Joey disappeared and remained looking at the empty space long after Joey was gone. She closes and opens her eyes a few times before closing it tightly with her hand rubbing her temples as she tries to get her head around the events of today.

* * *

Joey closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of her bed, drinking the milk with an amuse smile on her face.

Joey's mind went back to the way Charlie looked at her and once again found herself wondering why; why Charlie would give her that look. Why would Charlie checked her out? It didn't make sense to her, since Charlie seemed to have moved back to what she was before her; straight. Normal.

Joey suddenly frowned at the thought.

One.

Because she realised that it really is none of her business and that she shouldn't dwell on it; on how Charlie looks at her or towards her, since she see no point thinking about it in the first place and yet she was thinking about it anyway.

Second.

Because, the thought tugged lightly in Joey's heart, giving it the slightest and faintest of ache –but nevertheless ache, just thinking of it; about Charlie being the same old Charlie before she came, proving to her that she really was just an abnormal phase in the police officer's life; in Charlie's straight, normal, life.

Joey shook her head and drank the rest of her milk, before settling back down in the bed. Closing her eyes, Joey decided to look for a job the next day, thinking that keeping her busy would prevent her from thinking of such nonsense, like the one she just had. Joey was not that bothered about why she thought of the things she thought, if anything it just made her feel bad, feeling like she was holding grudge when she wasn't.

Joey knew she wasn't holding grudge because somehow, somewhere along the line, the caused of Charlie's action somehow became the window for her to meet 'HER'. The one that made her the way she is now.

Stronger.

Confident.

Happy.

Thinking about 'her' brought smile in Joey's lips and with 'her' in Joey's mind, it only took her 5mins at maximum, before she was off to slumber.

* * *

'_Joey is here? She's staying with us? How?'_

Charlie thought and asked herself, unconsciously walking towards the hallway to the bedrooms. It was not until she was standing in front of her own bedroom, that she realised she was holding her breath and standing still outside and in front of her own door.

Charlie wouldn't admit it and not even to herself, but she –in the deepest part of her mind that she wouldn't want to put light on, hoped that Joey is in her room, lying in her bed, sleeping soundly like before; like the time when Joey under her care, needed her and eventually, when Joey was in love with her.

Taking a deep breath still unconsciously as Charlie didn't seem to register anything that she was doing; she slowly opened her bedroom door and carefully stepped in. Once inside, she glanced on her bed and found it empty, which made her sigh with disappointment, again unconsciously. Charlie with her shoulder slumped down as her head, sat on the edge of her bed and tried to run the day's event in her head.

'_I saw Joey; A different Joey; I went and dropped Angelo home and went back to see Joey; Court trial finished; Joey gone; went to the beach to think of Joey; went to see Angelo; left Angelo to come home and be alone…'_ Charlie stopped as those thoughts she was sure happened, _'came home to find Joey looking for a milk in Leah's kitchen, only in her sleep where?'_ Charlie asked herself, these time not sure if it really happened, or was it just a pigment of her imagination and desperation to see Joey.

Charlie shook her head and once again sighed.

'_No. Of course, that was just an imagination. There's no way Joey would be here, let alone in Leah's house. Why would she even consider staying in Summer Bay or live and stay here in Leah's for that matter.'_ Charlie thought to herself, _'You're delusional Charlie.'_

Charlie remained seated at the edge of her bed, staring at her floor; her mind was once again far off to the brown-eyed-woman, whom was closer to her than she thinks.

'_Ruby's room'_

Charlie snapped back from her trance as her the voice in her head somehow directing her to Ruby's room. Frowning, but obeying, Charlie got up and automatically found herself threading towards to Ruby's old room.

Standing outside Ruby's old room, her hand automatically almost too naturally reached for the handle and opened quietly, within seconds. What Charlie saw lying in her daughter's bed was the dream that had come true.

"Joey," Charlie breathed.

Silently, Charlie let herself in and stood on the side of the bed, watching Joey sleep soundly. Charlie gazed her face, then watch the rising and falling of her chest; for the probably 3rd time in the day, she found herself stunned, but a good stunned nevertheless. A smile involuntarily crossed Charlie's face as she watched Joey scrunched up her nose and turned, causing the duvet to roll off her. Charlie instinctively moved closer, reaching for the duvet, leaning a bit over the sleeping woman as she carefully place the item over Joey again.

Charlie with the duvet still in her hand remained leaning over to Joey and gazed at her face once again; one the she thought she would never see again. She stayed staring at the sleeping woman for a while, until she reluctantly stood back up straighter and head to the door.

"Goodnight Joey," Charlie whispered glancing back to Joey before completely leaving the room.

* * *

Charlie reluctantly opened her eyes, feeling her neck muscle sore from being in an awkward position in her bed. She didn't realised she had fallen asleep the night before seating on her bed, with her back against the headboard. Checking her time and seeing it was early, Charlie decided to continue her sleep, but this time in a more comfortable position.

"Joey," she whispered.

"Was it just a dream?" Charlie asked herself, but before she could get her head to answer her question, Charlie was back to sleeping again.

Hours Later…

Charlie stirred awake as the sun light peeked in her bed room window. She groaned and turned to check the time and as soon as her mind registered the numbers in her digital clock, Charlie immediately leapt to her feet.

"Shit!" Charlie cursed under her breath while grabbing her things and literally run to the bathroom.

On the way to the bathroom though, Charlie was reminded of last night. She still couldn't believe it was real, that she saw Joey in Leah's house; in Leah's kitchen; most of all in Ruby's old room and at the same time she didn't want to think that it was just a dream either. So, even though in a hurry, Charlie made a short detour in Ruby's room, slowly opening the door. She peeked inside and saw that nothing changed in Ruby's room, the bedding was done and not a single thing has been out of place. Sighing heavily, convincing herself that it might have been just a dream, Charlie made her way to the bathroom.

30minutes later and Charlie emerged from the bathroom in just her bra and underwear knowing full well that she's alone in the house. Charlie walked out and to the lounge are with her crumpled uniform in her hands. She normally iron her clothes in her room, but seeing as she only have very limited time, to drag the iron stand and everything in her room, she decided to do the ironing in the lounge room.

* * *

After her surprisingly peaceful sleep the night before, Joey woke up in a fairly good mood –better than the usual- and decided to do what she had missed doing; run though the beach with the sun watching her as it rise from the sea's horizon.

Joey always loved/loves Summer Bay; it held the darkest times of her life but at the same time one of the high lights of her life as well, and as she ran through, she wondered why she let herself be away from home for that long.

Joey let herself in inside the house through the kitchen door, after finishing her morning run. She headed straight towards the fridge to get herself a bottle of cold water before proceeding to the lounge room. Joey was in the middle of wiping her sweat with her mini towel when a sight caught her, making her stop from walking and for a little while, breathing as well.

Joey's eyes automatically glued itself at the sight of Charlie Buckton only in her undergarments. Joey's eyes instinctively scanned Charlie's body, gazing and noting Charlie's every curves and dents. Joey knew she should look away or at least alert Charlie of her presence but admitting defeat to herself saying _'I'm only human after all'_, Joey decided to enjoy the view for now, remembering everything in the brunette's body that she have almost totally forgotten during those months that she was away; and let her eyes freely wonder while it still can, accompanied by her cheeky grin that showed off her dimples.

Feeling as if someone was staring at her, Charlie looks up and almost drop the iron as her eyes met the beautiful brown orbs that she always get herself lost in, in its depths; brown orbs the belonged to Joey Collins.

"Joey!" Charlie softly exclaimed.

Joey was brought back from her trance by Charlie's voice; blinking a couple of times, Joey plastered her infamous crooked smile that made her dimple seemed deeper.

"Nice bod, Charlie." She said

Charlie looks down at herself, realising that she's almost naked; Charlie quickly grabbed her uniform top to cover her body as much as the blouse can, while her face turns crimson red.

Joey chuckled at Charlie's action.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you're embarrassed having me seeing you in your less professional state," Joey teased as she walks towards Charlie.

"First, whatever you have, I have it as well," Joey said as she continued to walk and pass the blushing Charlie on her way her room –now.

"Second," Joey continued before completely leaving Charlie to get on her work, "It's not like I haven't seen it before," she finishes in her low sultry voice mixed with teasing tone.

Charlie was frozen to her spot and didn't even got herself to turn to Joey. She was once again rendered speechless by Joey. Charlie's face literally turned tomato colour as she hears Joey's footstep heading to Ruby's old room.

"Definitely not a dream," Charlie whispered to herself.

* * *

Joey finished her shower and was heading to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. But when she gets there, she sees Charlie preparing breakfast for two.

'_Maybe Angelo's coming over,'_ Joey thought.

Shrugging she heads to the kitchen anyway to greet the police officer and say bye as she decided to just grab something to eat in the diner to give the couple some time alone.

"Hei Charlie," she greeted.

Charlie turned and smiled her most genuine smile in months.

"Hei," she said.

"I'm heading to the diner. See you later," Joey said as she was making her way to the door.

"Wait!"

Joey turned frowning.

Charlie looks down, looking sheepish for some reason.

"I… I made breakfast," she said. "It would be nice if you can join me?"

Joey beamed at Charlie and in no time was in her seat, looking hungrily to the food that Charlie prepared.

"Didn't know you can cook now," Joey teased.

Charlie seats across from Joey.

"Shut up," she said.

Joey poked her tongue out playfully at Charlie and began eating.

"Uhmm…" she moaned, "tastes divine Buckton."

Charlie smiled and beamed at Joey as she eats her food as well.

The two chatted like as if nothing has changed. Although for Joey, she feels like nothing really changes except the fact that she's not hopelessly in love with the police officer. She thought they were friends before, there's no reason for them not to be friends again. Charlie however had a different view. She thought although secretly, that maybe somehow she could or would be able to get passed the past and maybe… just maybe… re-kindle what they had before.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Charlie," Joey said, reaching for Charlie's hand.

Charlie smiled and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach that made her, for a brief second wants to pull her hand, but then she remembered what it was like not to have seen Joey or feel her touch and knew straight away that she would treasure whatever little contact she would have with the raven haired woman.

Charlie continued to smile and get herself lost in Joey's beaming brown eyes when they heard a thud in the door.

Both women looked at the source of the noise and found Angelo glaring at them or more like at their joined hands. Joey pulled away quickly not wanting to give Angelo the wrong idea. Charlie instantly feel the lost contact and felt a pang of longing, but seeing Angelo, hurt, standing in the door, pushed the feeling aside.

"Angelo," Charlie breathes.

Joey remained seated and quiet, just looking between Angelo and Charlie.

Angelo looked at Joey and then Charlie before he turned and walked away. He wants answer, and he wants it now. But he always knows that he's not in the right state of mind to listen. He didn't want to lose Charlie and especially lose her over Joey; a woman. And so he decided to go and cool off, before he demands his answer.

Charlie watched Angelo walked away and part of her wanted to follow her boyfriend, but a bigger part of her wanted to stay. She stayed even though she was running late just so she could have breakfast with Joey. If that didn't show how much she wants to spend time with Joey then she doesn't know what is. She wanted to stay and assure Joey that it wasn't her fault or whatever Joey might end feeling. Realising that thought, Charlie glanced at Joey who was looking at her expectantly.

"Go Charlie," Joey said.

Charlie frowned as she expected Joey to say sorry; like what the old Joey would surely say.

"He probably got the wrong idea," Joey explained as if Charlie didn't know. "Go and explain. He might think that what he thought is correct if you don't follow him and try to explain at least."

"Joey," Charlie murmured wanting to ask Joey why change.

Charlie knew she has bigger problem to sort out with Angelo, but somewhere in the back of her head, she considered Joey's change a much bigger issue. She wants to know why she changed; why the old Joey seemed to be nowhere in sight; why 'her' Joey seemed to have vanished and replace by the Joey in front her. She didn't think the new Joey is bad, she actually thought that it was endearing that adds up to her beauty, but selfish as it may sound, Charlie even though it's no longer her place to care for her, feels useless, knowing that Joey could probably handle everything now, and not feel vulnerable anymore, which leads to her not needing Charlie in any way, Charlie might or could hope she would.

"Charlie, go!" Joey said.

Charlie was brought back from her second thinking by Joey's command and without even thinking of it, found herself on her feet, jogging after Angelo.

Inside the house, once Charlie was gone, Joey bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to no one. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**By the way, i know that most of you are wondering what's up with Joey's new persona and why she doesnt seemed to be affected by Charlie anymore.. it will explain somewhere in the future chapters. I know what i will write, just dont know how to get to it. lolz.. :D**


	5. I Never Stop Falling

**Hello! First of all, thank you to those who put the story 'The Wedding' as their favourite or had them as story alert, to those who reviewed and commented on my inbox. Thank you! Anyway about this chapter, remember the scene where Angelo told Charlie that working on the bait shop is boring or something like that (im not sure as i only saw it in the picture on HA gallery) anyway i changed it here. You'll know what i mean when you read this. Lolz. And Joey being so ok with everything regarding Charlie, it will be explained in the future chapter. I'm just thinking of a way on how to write it. lolz i have it on my head just not on paper yet. Sorry for the type errors and Cheers!**

* * *

Charlie looks around and fortunately for her Angelo hasn't gone that far yet. Charlie jogged up to him and sat beside her boyfriend who looked like he has the weight of the world on his shoulder.

Angelo could see Charlie from the corner of his eye but he didn't acknowledge her presence; not when he's still trying to calm himself and get his rational head back.

Charlie remained silent and waited for Angelo to turn to her or at least acknowledge her. She could see the stress and sadness in his eyes and she could tell that Angelo is just fighting his urge to go off at her or lose it.

The two remained seated quietly next to each other. None of them was willing to talk or start the conversation although neither one attempted to leave. Oblivious to the two though, Joey was watching them from a far. The girl could see that the tension between the couple and although she might not show it, she feels responsible for it. She didn't quite understand how

* * *

"Angelo," Charlie decided to break the silence.

Angelo remained quiet.

"I don't know what you're thinking or what you thought about what you saw, but-"

"I thought you didn't see her?" Angelo interrupts.

"I didn't," Charlie answered. "I came home last night and found her in the house."

Angelo turned to Charlie sharply.

"In Leah's house?" he asked incredulously, "What? She'll live there now?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulder. She actually didn't get to ask Joey that earlier. She was too engrossed listening to Joey's stories during her time on the boat that her living arrangements didn't pass Charlie's mind.

"I don't know really," she said.

Angelo nodded and turned towards the sea again.

"What's with the holding hands that I saw?" Angelo asked quietly but with an even tone.

"I made breakfast and asked her to join me. She was grateful and was just thanking me when you came and walked out," Charlie explained.

Charlie knew she left the part that she intentionally prepared breakfast for herself and Joey but, she knew it wouldn't be received well by Angelo if she added that. She knew she wouldn't take it well herself if it was her.

Angelo nodded again, believing Charlie's explanation. He loves her and she already told him she loves him and for him, that's all he could ask for. Even if he still didn't want to test the water, regarding how much love Charlie has for him.

Silence fell between the Charlie and Angelo. While Joey continued to watch, she could see that the two started talking and since she couldn't her them, she just contented herself studying the body language of the two although there weren't any to watch as none of them were moving much. They just sat there and look out at the sea. But, even though they're not moving much, Joey could tell the uneasiness in Charlie's body and the slumped shoulder of Angelo.

Joey felt guilty for it. She knows she didn't do anything; she was back for only a day. But for some reason, she felt like, she had caused the complication in their relationship somehow; she didn't mean to though. She didn't understand how she does that, but she promised herself to fix it. She doesn't want to jeopardise Charlie's relationship as she knows that Charlie came a long way from the Charlie that she used to be. She heard from Leah and Ruby how Charlie's relationship with Angelo is the longest ever and how she just learned to vocalised her love for the man just recently which proves that she does care and love him.

"I got a new job," Angelo said breaking the silence and changing the subject.

"I'll be working in Alf's bait shop for the meantime."

Charlie turned to look and Angelo. She couldn't help but think and ask how was it possible that Angelo's life seemed to have turned in complete 180 in just a blink of an eye. It was all too sudden. He just got promoted as Sergeant and now he's out of the police force and will be working in a bait shop.

"That's good," she said. "It'll keep you busy until you know what you really wanted to do."

Angelo nodded and turned to Charlie with a little smile in his face. It wasn't the happy smiled but it wasn't fake either. It was more like a smile of gratitude. He took Charlie's hand in his and squeezes it gently.

"Yeah." He said.

Charlie smiled at him and let herself be pulled in Angelo's arms. She didn't feel that comfortable but she chose not to dwell on that feeling. Angelo needs her and it is her responsibility to be there for him at time like this time.

Joey witnessed how the couple's talk turned and smiled to herself. She felt relieve that they were able to patch things up. Joey stayed a few more minutes watching Charlie and Angelo wrapped up in each other's arms before turning away. She thought it's time to give them privacy and she is due to find herself a job.

* * *

2 Weeks later…

Charlie is getting frustrated. After her breakfast with Joey 2 weeks ago, she'd never seen the said woman again; she didn't think it was possible since she learned that Joey would be staying with them in Leah's house, but it was possible. Whenever she comes home from her shift, Joey was already out to her job in some club at the Yabbie Creek and when she wakes in the morning Joey was already asleep in Ruby's old room.

Charlie couldn't decide which is worst; Joey away from Summer Bay or Joey being back in Summer Bay but was nowhere to be found. She felt/feels unnecessary jealousy with Ruby and Leah and the others as they were able to talk to Joey even for a brief while, but her, not even a glimpse. She felt horrible missing Joey so much when she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. Things with Angelo are not getting better either. Angelo is always down and unhappy and snappy most of the time. He started working in Alf's bait shop and so far, he still seemed to not enjoy his new job. Charlie couldn't blame him as it wasn't his passion selling baits, but what gets to Charlie sometimes was the fact that Angelo wasn't even trying to at least try and enjoy it.

Joey on the other hand was quite happy with her new job. She is now working as a bar tender in one of live band club in Yabbie Creek. When Joey was away, she for a brief time worked in a club at the city and learned some bartending techniques that she happened to enjoy and love. It fascinates her at first and when she actually learned how to do it herself, it became one of her passions.

Joey works at night time of course until the early hour in the morning, so that caused her to sleep during most of the day. She didn't have any problem with that as she could still do some exercising and other things she loves, it just that this time she does it at different time of the day.

But also, it didn't escape Joey's attention how she seemed to never see Charlie nowadays. It didn't bother her so much, as she thought it may be better that way; because that way there's an almost 0% chance of having to have the repeat of what happened 2 weeks ago. But, Joey misses Charlie too. She sees Leah and Ruby everyday and was able to build friendship with them more and she wants that with Charlie as well, out of all people, she wants to have her friendship with Charlie back; one that they had before the complications of her falling in love with the police officer. Charlie is a great friend and Joey wants her friendship.

* * *

Joey had a day off and Joey couldn't be any happier. Once she finished her routine, Joey decided to go fishing. She went to the bait shop only to find Angelo outside the shop looking very miserable.

"Hei," Joey greeted.

Angelo looks up and found the one person that he didn't want to see. He's not upset with her nor has anything against the brown-eyed-woman, he knows nothing about the woman aside from the fact that she's Charlie's ex-girlfriend and the only person who was able to live in with Charlie during their short time together, but if he could have a choice, he wouldn't want to see her.

Angelo nods his head.

"What are you doing outside?" Joey asked.

Angelo shrugged and hoped that Joey would take the hint and leave him be. Joey however smiled and Angelo's hostility. She knows that Angelo would want her to leave him alone but, since Joey decided to stay in the town for an indefinite period of time, she didn't want to have someone not wanting her to there.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulder," Joey commented. "That's not a good thing."

"Good observation," Angelo deadpanned.

Joey then sat herself beside the man with enough distance to not invade his personal space.

"How have you been?" Joey asked.

Angelo turned to Joey frowning asking himself why Joey sounds like they have known each other for a while when they hardly see each other around.

"Can't you tell?" he said.

"I could," Joey said plainly. "I just don't understand why."

Angelo pinched the bridge of his nose trying to now go off at Joey but he was fighting a losing battle.

"I'll tell you why! I was fired from the job I love doing; from the profession that have been my dream since I was I don't know how old and now I'm working in here! A bait shop! A fucking bait shop!"

Joey just watched Angelo, not even flinching by the way the man was talking to her. Joey waited a while for Angelo to calm before speaking again.

"I can understand your frustration of not being able to do your dream job but, working in another field is not that bad," Joey said. "Working in a bait shop is definitely not bad" she added.

Angelo looks at Joey as if she was crazy. And Joey noticed it too.

"It's just all about the way you look at things," she said. "When you were studying about becoming a police, didn't they teach you how to study every situation; assess it to know which would be the best approach to specific situation or scenario that would cause less damage and would get you to catch the bad guy?"

"And you're point?" Angelo asked a bit intrigued.

"It's just like learning the different kinds of baits. As a guy who works in the bait shop, you should at least learn the basic things about baits. It's like this, there's always the best bait to use in every fish. You can't expect all the fish to be drawn to just one kind of bait. So it's like, you ask the fishers what kind of fish they are after to catch and you as the seller would asses which bait is more appropriate for the specific fish so the fishes could catch the desired fish," Joey explained.

Angelo frowned not quite following what Joey was saying and Joey could tell it.

"See it this way, you have your troupe and you have to catch a bad guy, so you assess the situation and think of plan for best approach for the mission to run successful. So now, you're a bait seller, the fishers comes to you and tell you what they want to catch for the day, so you'll assess the baits you have and pick the best one to use for their fishing to be successful and them getting the fish they after," Joey said. "I know I suck at explaining," she added.

But Angelo actually got what Joey meant; and unbelievably caught his interest in Joey's perspective and way to see things.

"I actually what you're trying to say," Angelo said. "You're trying to prove to me that selling bait isn't that bad and it actually has some similarity with what I used to do in the police force; that even though it's not actually my dream job, I could still enjoy it if look at it in a different way."

Joey beamed at Angelo.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

Angelo nodded and for some reason felt at ease at the presence of the woman who had once held his girlfriend's heart. And even though he didn't want to admit it, he kind of able to see what Charlie might've seen in the woman that made her fall in love with her.

"Also," Joey said breaking the brief silence, "you shouldn't be feeling miserable. Sure you lost your dream job, but you still have Charlie."

Angelo continued to watch Joey as she talks and somehow felt bad as Joey pointed out the best reason for him not to feel miserable and yet he neglected that fact unconsciously.

"Isn't Charlie reason enough for you to not be miserable?"

"She is more than enough," Angelo answered.

"Well, it'll be good to make her feel that way," Joey suggested. "I haven't seen in her a while, but I know that your mood and sort of depression on how things went is laying heavily on her. She cares for you and wants to be able to at least unburden you with all these… at lease make her fee that she's doing it.

Angelo looked at Joey curiously and wondered not for the first time of what Joey's real intention. He's the guy that currently dating her ex-girlfriend and yet she still manages to not only be civil with him but also nice enough to make him see things in a different light.

Joey noticed the look that Angelo was giving her but didn't feel intimidated at all, if anything it made her intrigued.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Angelo shrugged; in that little while that she gazed at Joey, it didn't escaped his eyes that Joey really is an attractive woman that has a good heart. He just hoped that Charlie's over Joey's charm or he really does have a competition.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Joey said.

"You're not here to steal Charlie away, are you?" Angelo asked bluntly.

Joey snorted and then composed herself when she realised that it was a serious question.

"No," she said simply.

Angelo eyed Joey and searched her eyes. Joey knew what he was doing and so she lets him look. Angelo couldn't believe it but when he couldn't see anything in Joey's eyes that would lead him to believe that she was lying, he silently then sighed a sigh of relief.

"If you're worried, I'll tell you now that you shouldn't be," Joey said. "I'm not here to cause trouble and 'if' ever I am here to steal Charlie, you still shouldn't be worried. Because, you might not trust me but I'm sure you trust Charlie. She loves you from what I heard so… you should be rest assured that she won't do something that would hurt you."

'_I trust her… I just don't know how much she loves me compared to how much she obviously loved you,'_ Angelo thought.

Angelo nodded instead, couldn't believe that the woman that he felt threatened the most was actually winning his trust within moments of just talking to her.

"You know I can actually see what made Charlie switched team for you," Angelo said out of nowhere.

Joey turned sharply to Angelo and then laughed her heart out as Angelo chuckled as well. The tension surrounded them earlier is gone.

"Oh yeah?" Joey went along, "What can I say… I'm charming like that."

Angelo continued laughing and Joey giggling.

"I'm serious though," Angelo stated quite seriously.

Joey bit her lips and nodded, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"You're a good person," Angelo said. "Someone will be lucky to have you."

Joey's smile vanished from her lips as her eyes became distant.

"Thank you," she said while standing up totally forgetting about going fishing.

"I better go."

Angelo frowned and wondered if he said anything that must've upset her, but before he could ask, Joey was already walking away.

"Odd," he whispered.

* * *

Charlie was making her way to Alf's bait shot to pay Angelo a visit and caught the last bit of Angelo and Joey's conversation. She saw how Angelo said something to Joey and it didn't escape her notice that the smile that was always on Joey's lips vanished after what Angelo said; Charlie's protective instinct kicks in when she watched Joey hurriedly walks away and before she knew it, Charlie found herself jogging after Joey.

"Joey!" she called out when she was near enough to be heard.

Joey turned around and saw the police officer jogging after her. She smiled at Charlie and stopped walking just to Charlie could catch up to her.

"Hi Charlie," Joey greeted.

Charlie steps in beside Joey as both of them began walking again. Charlie watched Joey's face and notices how it again still has the smile resided on her lips.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Joey nodded not bothered to look at Charlie to know what the brunette meant; Joey's gut tells her that Charlie might've seen her little stunt with Angelo.

"I saw you and Angelo talking," Charlie started. "Did he… I mean, did he say anything that… you know…"

Joey smiled at Charlie and shook her head.

"No, he didn't," she said. "Angelo is a lovely guy Charlie."

Charlie frowned but didn't question. She knew that Angelo is a nice guy; it just intrigued her of what the two had been discussing that made Joey walked away; it also intrigued her how Joey didn't seem to be bothered talking to Angelo. Charlie didn't want to admit it but it kind of disappoints her that Joey didn't show any hint of jealousy towards Angelo; it disappoints her because that meant that Joey is totally over her and in deepest part of Charlie, she knew she didn't want her to be; she didn't want her to be, because she's far from being over Joey. Charlie knows that she might not be showing it as she's in a committed relationship with Angelo and she loves him, but that didn't mean that her heart stops loving Joey all at the same time.

"Do you want to join me for lunch?" Joey asked.

"I'd love to," Charlie replied, paying Angelo a visit totally forgotten.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were waiting for their meal when Ruby came in and joined them for lunch, thankful that Charlie and Joey were there as the diner was buzzing with people. The three were chatting happily when two new comers came in looking for a table. Charlie, Joey and Ruby had a big table that surely could accommodate the two new women but Ruby completely ignored them when usually she would be the first to offer as it was in her friendly nature. Charlie noticed her daughter's discomfort and made a mental note to ask her about it later. Joey on the other hand was completely oblivious to it and waved her hand to the two women.

"Hi," Joey greeted.

The two women turned and smiled at the raven haired woman and walked towards her.

"You can join us if you like," Joey offered.

Ruby turned to Joey sharply with an upset look. Charlie remained quiet.

"I'm Joey," Joey held out her hand.

It was then that the two new comers noticed Ruby seating with the woman named Joey on the table with the Police officer.

"I'm Bianca and this is my sister April," said the blonde one who accepted Joey's hand.

April did the same.

"Nice to meet you," Joey said. "These are my friends Charlie and Ruby."

"We know them," Bianca answered.

Joey frowned a little not quite getting how on earth was it that they know each other and yet the friendly Ruby didn't invite them to share the table.

"Oh, cool. You can join us," she said.

Bianca looks at April asking her sister with her eyes.

"Non mi sento bene con..." April said.

Joey looked at Ruby and then Bianca and April amused and intrigued. Charlie remained silent together with Ruby as they the siblings converse in different language.

"Noi non mordono," Joey joked.

Bianca, April, Charlie and Ruby turned to Joey. Bianca and April felt embarrassed as they didn't know that Joey would understand. Charlie and Ruby was amused that Joey could actually speak Italian. Charlie found it sexy but kept the comment to herself.

"Sorry. Non volevo ascoltare. E capisco che non ti senti bene con noi. Ma l'offerta è lì se volete prenderlo," Joey said.

Bianca and April looked at each other; the look that was shared between the siblings was unknown to the Bucktons and Joey but understood by the sisters. They have nothing against the police officer or with the friendly woman that offered to share their table but they didn't want to make Ruby uncomfortable as well as they don't want to feel uncomfortable eating their meal and so they decided to decline the offer.

"E stato davvero gentile da parte tua, Joey," April said.

"Ma sarà meglio per noi per ottenere un asporto. Grazie," added Bianca.

"Ok then," Joey said not wanting to push.

Bianca and April left the three and as soon as the siblings were gone, both blue eyes of the Bucktons turned to Joey.

"What?" Joey asked innocently.

"You speak Italian?" Ruby asked in amazement.

Joey nodded not making a big deal out of it.

"A little," she said humbly.

Charlie remained silent just looking at Joey. If she thought that her admiration for the raven haired woman already reached its pit, she was proven wrong. She couldn't get over how sexy Joey sounded speaking in Italian and for a brief moment, Charlie actually got lost in her thoughts of Joey speaking that language to her.

Charlie was still in her some sort of daze that she didn't realised Joey excused herself to go to the ladies. Joey might've been oblivious to Charlie's stare but Ruby wasn't and the younger Buckton found it amusing.

"Close you mouth Charlie," Ruby teased.

Charlie blinked a couple of times and turned to her daughter with a blank look on her face.

"I said close your mouth," Ruby repeated. "You were practically drooling," she teased.

"No I'm not!" Charlie said but reached for her lips anyway.

Ruby giggled while her mother glared at her.

"Where did you go for a moment there?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" Charlie deadpans as if she didn't know what her daughter meant.

"Oh c'mon, I know that look Charlie," Ruby said.

"What look?"

"The look," Ruby insisted. "the look the says you're in your la-la land; the dreamy like look; the one that you always give Joey way back before she left; the same look that gave you away that you were in love with her."

"Ruby!" Charlie hisses and looks around to check if anyone might've heard her daughter.

"What?" Ruby asked innocently. "I was just saying what I meant about 'the look'."

"I don't have the look, ok!" Charlie defended.

"Oh you sure have the look," Ruby insisted. "Why are you being so defensive anyway? I was just saying that you look like that, I didn't say that you're actually in love with her."

Charlie looks down on the table finding the cloth suddenly very interesting. Ruby caught on Charlie's action and the look in her eyes and the crestfallen expression on her mother's face and knew straight away.

"Oh. My. God." She muttered.

"You're in love… I mean, still in love with her," Ruby concluded.

Charlie remained quiet. She didn't nod her head or say anything but her quietness confirmed it.

"But… how?"

Charlie took a deep breath and looks up to meet her daughter's confused look; remembering her promise to be always honest with her daughter, Charlie decided that she would to just that –there was no point lying anyway.

"I never stop falling," Charlie simply stated.

* * *

**Translation Time:**

**"Non mi sento bene con..." = I'm not comfortable with…**

**"Noi non mordono," = we do not bite**

**"Sorry. Non volevo ascoltare. E capisco che non ti senti bene con noi. Ma l'offerta è lì se volete prenderlo," = Sorry. I did not want to hear. And I understand that you do not feel comfortable with us. But the offer is there if you take it**

**E stato davvero gentile da parte tua, Joey = it was really nice of you Joey**

**"Ma sarà meglio per noi per ottenere un asporto. Grazie," = But it will be better for us to get a take away thanks.**

**OK. The truth is that the idea of April and Bianca showing up in the diner was just random. ( i dont even know much about the two characters)it's just that I can't think of another way for Charlie to open up what she feels for Joey. So yeah. I know it was lame. Also i kinda like italian language and just so happened that April and Bianca was mentioned to know how to speak the language so there you go. I dont know how accurate the italian here was but... yeah. lolz **

**Oh and why did Joey run away when Angelo mentioned someone being lucky to have her? that will be answered in the future Chapters. lolz **


	6. Esther

Hello there! Thank you all of yous that subscribed to Story Alert or made this as one of your favourite! Here's another Chapter for yous. (Laura this is also me keeping my end of the deal so I'll be expecting an update from you!). Btw since I only have a vague idea on how I want this story to go, it'll be a bit all over the place. Like this Chapter i didn't really plan on taking this story to this turn but it's here so yeah. I still hope you guys like it. Sorry for the type errors. All questions and odd actions of Joey will be answered in the future and I promise it won't take that long to be answered. Cheers!

* * *

Previously-

"_You're in love… I mean, still in love with her," Ruby concluded._

_Charlie remained quiet. She didn't nod her head or say anything but her quietness confirmed it._

"_But… how?" _

_Charlie took a deep breath and looks up to meet her daughter's confused look; remembering her promise to be always honest with her daughter, Charlie decided that she would to just that –there was no point lying anyway._

"_I never stop falling," Charlie simply stated._

* * *

Ruby looked at her mother and was about to say something but Joey came bouncing back, taking her seat with foods in her hands.

"Hope you guys are hungry because, I. Am. Straving!" Joey said ever so enthusiastically oblivious to the rather deep conversation that the two Bucktons were having.

"Uhm… I thought you went to the ladies?" Charlie asked after recovering from her conversation with Ruby.

"I did," Joey replied while tucking in on her salad. "But I saw Leah on the way to bring our food and I thought I'd help her by bringing it with me, myself"

Charlie nodded quietly as she started playing with her lasagne aware that her daughter's eyes are still on her.

Ruby remained quiet as she tried to process the information that Charlie revealed her few seconds ago. She knew that her mother was crazy about Joey when they were going out even though she did a pretty shitty job dealing with it but, she also thought that she was over her and in love with Angelo; now with Charlie's honesty and the truth that she'd been laid out on, Ruby felt a headache on its way to her head.

'_And I thought my love life is complicated,'_ she thought silently.

"So, what did I miss?" Joey asked innocently still unaware of the tension surrounding her.

Charlie looks up and turned to Ruby pleading with her eyes for Ruby to keep her smart comments to herself.

"Nothing," Ruby lied for her Charlie's sake. "Just that Charlie wants to have some 'bonding' time later," she added making her point across Charlie.

Charlie nodded in agreement knowing that she won't be able to avoid the inevitable conversation.

Joey looks at Charlie and then Ruby somehow finally feeling that something was up but, as it was never in her nature to be nosy; Joey shrugged and continued eating her salad.

* * *

"So, what do you mean you never stop falling?"

Charlie just finished with her shift for the day and as promised, met Ruby at the dock. She only had been there for not more than a minute and already Ruby went straight to the point.

Charlie sighed as she made herself comfortable seating next to her daughter.

"I never stop falling for Joey," Charlie repeated her sentence from the diner. "I fell for Joey a year ago and… well, I never actually stopped; I never reached the ground."

"But you're with Angelo and you said you love him," Ruby stated confusion lacing in her voice.

"I know I'm with him and I know I said I love him," Charlie said. "But, that didn't stop me from falling; that didn't make me stop loving Joey."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either," Charlie whispered. "I thought I was over her and I have finally let go of my feelings for her, and the hope that she'll come back the moment I told Angelo I love him; the minute I realised that I actually love him but… I guess we can both agree that I had been wrong."

"So, you don't love him?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure… I'm not certain… I don't know," Charlie answered frustrated with herself.

"So how can you be certain that you're still in love with Joey? You can't even be certain about how you feel with Angelo."

"Joey's different," Charlie pointed out. "The moment I saw her that day at Noah's the first time? That's when I started falling, and like I said I never stop. I might not be aware of that because of her absence but now that she's back… I'm certain," she explained.

Charlie then turned to face her daughter and Ruby did the same so she could look in to her mother's eyes.

"My heart never beats like this for anyone. I know it sounded cliché but, it's the truth. My brain was never been this chaotic about anyone –sure it gets confuse every now and again but, I'm able to control it, but with Joey… I can't. I can't control any of my emotions around her or towards her; I get excited and giddy and anxious and worried all at the same time just by the mere fact that she was back. I've never been like that to anyone before and you know that."

Ruby nodded knowing that what Charlie said is the exact truth. Even 'she' noticed how Charlie became a different Charlie when Joey's around.

"What are you going to do then?" Ruby asked with all her sympathy in her voice.

Charlie shrugged. She haven't given it much thought even though she was aware of it and she just dwell on it now because it was inevitable knowing Ruby would want her to explain; and so she really haven't thought of what she'll do about it.

"What if Joey's with someone now?"

Charlie felt a pang of sadness, jealousy and pain all at the same time just by thinking of the possibility of Ruby's question.

"I wouldn't have a say," she said. "I'm with someone too."

"Maybe you should end things with Angelo… maybe it'll-"

"Ruby…" Charlie cuts in. "Angelo had been through a lot lately. The least he needs is me dumping him when he's at his lowest point. He's been there when I was at my lowest… it'll be really unfair-"

"You think you're being fair to him now?" Ruby interrupted her mother. "You're hardly being fair to him; letting him believe that you actually love him and staying with him out of guilt and responsibility; for cheating on him."

"What? How was I cheating on him? I'm not doing anything with Joey. Heck I hardly ever saw Joey since she came back!"

"You don't have a cheating body. But, you have a cheating heart," Ruby said.

Charlie looked at her daughter for a while and then turned her head down knowing that Ruby was right. She didn't have the cheating body but she has a cheating heart and mind; which made it all the same.

"You're right," she said quietly. "I should break if off with him but, not now; maybe when he's a bit settled with all the changes in his life."

Ruby nodded and scooted closer to Charlie, wrapping an arm around the older woman and letting her lean on to her for comfort and support. Charlie leans her head on Ruby's shoulder and welcomed her daughter's comfort, grateful that they were able to have their closeness after everything that happened.

"So, what's up with you and April and Bianca?" Charlie asked after the long silence.

Now it was Ruby's turn to sigh.

* * *

Charlie came home just in time for dinner. She asked Ruby to join her but her daughter declined saying she promised Nicole that she'll drop by.

Joey was already seated on the table, ready to satisfy her hunger when Charlie arrived.

"Hi Charlie," Joey greeted, already up from her chair and getting a spare plate for Charlie. "How was your day?"

"Unbelievably long," Charlie sighed setting her work bag on the spare chair, while seating across from Joey's.

Joey nodded, placing a plate in front of Charlie and a bowl and soup that she prepared; smiling at the brunette while she seats herself on her chair.

"Thank you," Charlie muttered. "How was yours?"

"Oh it was peaceful," Joey said putting some pasta on Charlie's plate before tending to hers; something that she always does even before.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered again watching Joey's every move and grateful for the woman's thoughtfulness; one of the many reasons why she fell for her.

"I was planning to go fishing earlier but got lazy so I stayed and clean the house," Joey continued nonchalantly.

"Yeah I noticed the change," Charlie agreed. "This house had never been this clean since you left."

"Geezz… that was along time ago," Joey commented teasingly.

"Yes it was," Charlie said thoughtfully as she was reminded of that long time of Joey's absence.

Joey noticed the sadness in the brunette's voice but didn't comment on it.

Silence fell between the two women. Joey busied herself eating, while Charlie stared at her food.

"The food is divine Charlie," Joey said breaking the silence. "You should eat."

Charlie looks up from her plate and meets Joey's brown orbs looking at her innocently. Charlie gazed at her feature; Joey's perfectly lined brows, her short-disarray-spiky hair… almost everything about Joey's appearance changed except for one; her eyes. Charlie stared at Joey's and found herself getting lost in it again, that before she could stop or even realised it herself, she said-

"I missed you."

Joey blinked back a couple of times as the words sinks in her brain; slowly a smile crept in to Joey's lips, while Charlie turned crimson red, realising the words that left her mouth.

"I missed you too Charlie," Joey said. "A lot!" she added honestly.

Charlie smiled at that and before she knew it, she already crossed the table and had Joey wrapped up in her arms; the one thing that she has been dying to do since the raven-haired-girl's return.

Joey chuckled at that and wrapped her arms around the police officer as well. But as soon as she felt Charlie's arms tightened around her, that was when Joey's chuckles came to halt; Joey didn't realise it but later then found herself tightening her arms around Charlie as she closed her eyes. It had been ages since the last time she held Charlie in her arms and even though Charlie's action took her by surprise, Joey couldn't deny it that she was grateful for it; she will never admit it to anyone but she didn't realised how much she had missed the brunette until she held her in her arms.

"I missed you so much, Joey" Charlie whispered her lips grazing onto Joey's ear.

Abruptly, Joey had her eyes opened at the sound of Charlie's voice and the feel of her lips on her ear; without a second thought, Joey pulled herself lightly away from the embrace.

But, although with her mind still clouded with what happened and the feeling that she didn't expect to feel and believed shouldn't feel Joey managed to look up at the woman she was seeing in front of her and gazed at her blue eyes lovingly, hoping that it would lessen the tension that she felt she created.

"Mi dispiace. Non sapevo cosa mi è successo..." Joey paused, "Mi dispiace, Esther." Joey murmured absently and worriedly and with ashamed tone in her voice, while looking lost in the blue eyes looking hurt at her.

Charlie frowned, hurt and confusion written on her face.

"Joey I don't understand what you're saying…" Charlie said looking at the worried expression on Joey's pretty face. "I'm not Esther either," she added, hurt in voice.

Joey's eyes widened at the sound of Charlie's voice and snapped back from her daze like state seconds ago, embarrassed of her action Joey apologised immediately.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I'm really really sorry" Joey said hurriedly before turning to jog towards her room.

Charlie watched Joey go. She wanted to go after her but she didn't have it in her to do so. Especially when her brain was only focus of one thing;

'_Esther?'_

* * *

**Translation Time!**

"Mi dispiace. Non sapevo cosa mi è successo e... Mi dispiace, Esther."** - I'm sorry. I didn't know what happened to me... Sorry, Esther.**

**Who is Esther? It will be revealed in the future Chapters... I'm not sure if it'll be on the next one. But it will be in the future.**


	7. Who Can Play Drums?

-Previously-

"_Mi dispiace. Non sapevo cosa mi è successo..." Joey paused, "Mi dispiace, Esther." Joey murmured absently and worriedly and with ashamed tone in her voice, while looking lost in the blue eyes looking hurt at her._

_Charlie frowned, hurt and confusion written on her face._

"_Joey I don't understand what you're saying…" Charlie said looking at the worried expression on Joey's pretty face. "I'm not Esther either," she added hurt in voice._

_Joey's eyes widened at the sound of Charlie's voice and snapped back from her daze like state seconds ago, embarrassed of her action Joey apologised immediately._

"_I'm sorry Charlie. I'm really really sorry" Joey said hurriedly before turning to jog towards her room._

_Charlie watched Joey go. She wanted to go after her but she didn't have it in her to do so. Especially when her brain was only focus of one thing;_

'_Esther?'_

* * *

Joey locked herself in her room, leaning against the door, sliding down with hands on her face, Joey begun to cry. She haven't cried in months now as she promised not to but, looking in Charlie's eyes broke her; something in those blue eyes triggered her sorrow as she once again got herself lost in the piercing blue eyes and remembered how the blue orbs, months ago made her promise to be strong and be happy; Esther's piercing blue eyes.

Joey didn't want to remember and she was sure that she was getting better at ignoring the empty feeling she has inside, she was even starting to feel that feeling of being at home again but, Charlie's eyes; the blue eyes of the police officer set her back to square one. Joey knew that she will never ever forget but Charlie's eyes kept reminding her; for those days that passed she was able to avoid getting lost in those blue pools as she was aware how similar Charlie's eyes were to Esther's, but tonight she wasn't able to and in turned she was washed by the memories that although she knew she wont forget, she at least tried to set it back, hidden as she strive to get herself whole.

"I'm so sorry Esther…" Joey sobbed.

"I tried… I really tried but, it's hard… I don't think I can do this… not without you," Joey whispered in her empty room. "-not without you here with me."

* * *

Oblivious to Joey, Charlie was actually leaning against the other side of the door. When she gathered all her senses back, she immediately acted on her initial reaction; to run after Joey. And so now she found herself, leaning against the door of Joey's room, hearing the woman cry and sob and talk to 'Esther'.

"I'm so sorry Esther…"

Charlie heard Joey whimpered.

"I tried… I really tried but, it's hard… I don't think I can do this… not without you,"

"-not without you here with me."

A pain constricted in Charlie's heart hearing those words from Joey's broken voice; Joey's voice that although pained, still held the tenderness and love for the woman she was talking to; feelings that Charlie knew she once owned.

'_But it's not yours any more. It will never be. You had your chance. You screwed it up. She's with someone now. Deal with it!'_

Charlie told herself; hearing those words from Joey, Charlie concluded that who ever she was talking to -on the phone most probably, who ever Esther was/is, she knew that it will only take it a matter of time before 'Esther' shows up to Summer Bay, claiming her rightful place in Joey's side and most probably take Joey away from her home; from Summer Bay; from Her.

'_She's not yours! Joey's not yours! Not anymore! Stop claiming her!'_

Charlie chanted in her head as she closed her eyes tightly. She could hear Joey's soft cry and sobs and all the fibre and muscles in her body is shouting at her to knock and open the door and circle her arms around the raven haired woman that she adores and loves so much but, a little part of her is restraining her; that little part of her rational mind was stopping her from doing so, for it knows that once Charlie act on what her stubborn heart desires, that would be it. Charlie would never let go and Joey would ran away from her and she would be crush to pieces watching Joey running away from her and to someone else's arms.

And so with that thought in the little part of her rational head, Charlie reluctantly stood up, pulled herself together and dragged her feet to walk away from the door of Joey's room, lifting and stepping her foot one after the other towards her own empty room.

* * *

It has been a week or so since that little incident that if seen by others, could be concluded as nothing, but everything to Charlie. She had never seen Joey again after that night, much like how she'd never seen her after the woman just gotten back to the bay.

Charlie's work and Joey's work schedule had prevented them to meet and that would and should've benefitted Charlie considering what had happened, but if being honest, Charlie never felt benefitted and if anything, she felt like she had lost more; she felt like she had lost Joey once again.

Joey wasn't fairing much either. She wanted to apologise to Charlie for what happened, but was too afraid to face the police officer, knowing that the brunette will again remind her of… her; Esther. And so even though Joey wanted to apologise and almost or borderline craving to have Charlie's friendship, after what had happened, she realised that maybe it'll take a lot more to face the woman without seeing someone else's face.

* * *

"Charlie, come on… we need to celebrate your promotion," Leah asked.

Leah has been convincing Charlie to go out for a little celebration since she found out

But still nowhere near in getting the police officer convinced.

"Leah, no," Charlie said. "I appreciate your intention but I just… I can't celebrate this."

"Why not? You worked hard for it and no, you getting promoted don't have anything to do with what happened to Angelo. You deserved that position way before Angelo came in the picture."

"It's not it…" Charlie half lied.

It was the truth that part of her didn't want to celebrate because she kind of felt awful to celebrate knowing that she got promoted to the position that was once her boyfriend's; but bigger part of her didn't want to celebrate because she knew the other person aside from Ruby that she truly wanted to share the celebration with is nowhere to be found.

"Then what? What's preventing you?"

"It doesn't feel right," Charlie whispered.

"Why"

Charlie shrugged and Leah sighed, admitting defeat.

* * *

Oblivious to Leah and Charlie, Joey was just at the corner at the end of the hallway through the bedrooms and accidentally heard the conversation. Joey was on her way to work when she realised that she had forgotten her license and so had to come back to get it. When she was about to go again to head to work, Leah and Charlie came and Joey decided to hide and hope for the two to go, avoiding coming across Charlie. Unfortunately for Joey, Leah and Charlie got comfortable talking in the lounge room leaving Joey to hide in the corner. She didn't want to avoid the police officer but, she didn't want to face her yet; not now; not when she was once again feeling vulnerable at the brunette's presence but for completely different reason.

But when Joey heard what the two were talking about, she had no idea why, but she half reluctantly turned to catch a glimpse of Charlie; what Joey saw broke her heart. She just heard that Charlie got promoted and yet the supposed to be proud and happy police officer was seating there sulking; her face was bordering on miserable look and her eyes; the piercing blue eyes if possible were looking like shade of gray.

Joey then knew that she never ever want to see that look on Charlie's pretty face ever again. She though that things may have changed between them and the old feelings that they shared might have been over-shadowed by the more strong feelings that they had/have for somebody else, but Charlie was her friend still as far as she's concerned and no friend would want to see their friend looking like that, when they're supposed to be happy and joyous.

And so, taking a deep breath, Joey decided to make her presence known, but not before wearing her best poker face.

"Hey girls," she greeted as cheerfully as she could master. "What's up?"

Charlie and Leah turned and looked at Joey. Leah smiled back at the woman while Charlie immediately looks away after seeing Joey, all the while hoping that no once noticed. Unfortunately for Charlie though, not only Joey notice but also did Leah.

Joey knew why Charlie looks away instantly and she felt guilty for it, thinking that Charlie might've been blaming herself for what happened when it was actually her fault.

Leah oblivious to what happened, frowned at Charlie; she eyed her housemate curiously, trying to read her facial expression and although one of Charlie's best talents was pretending, Leah had lived with the police officer enough to be able to read on her expression; and there she saw it. She didn't know why she didn't notice it before or hinted on it but, now it was clear; it was there. Leah saw the same miserable cloud in Charlie's eyes; the same one that resided those eyes a year ago when Joey left.

'_Oh… Charlie…'_ Leah sympathize

"What are you pretty ladies doing here when the world is out there waiting for yous to enlighten it with your beauties?" Joey said charming her way out of the unexplainable awkward silence.

Leah chuckled at that while Charlie remained silent; hiding her face with her wavy locks.

"Well, I am all for greeting the world with my smile," Leah said playing along. "But Sergeant Buckton here is acting as the kill joy," she teased.

Joey shook her head walking toward Charlie and stopping just in front of the police officer.

"Sergeant, huh?" Joey asked, while placing a finger under Charlie's chin and urging for her to look up which Charlie did.

"Congratulations!" Joey said, leaning down to wrap her arms around the brunette.

It took at least 3 seconds before Charlie registered Joey's hug but before Joey could let go, Charlie then wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, accepting the embrace, locking her arms around Joey tighter, hoping that her hug would be enough for Joey to know that she was sorry for whatever happened and that she missed her so much. Joey noticed the tightness of Charlie's grip and for some odd reason she relished on the feeling, together with Charlie's soft scent that she had missed so much.

Leah remained silent, afraid to even move as she feels like if she moves the spell will be broken and she'll pull the two back to reality. But eventually, after a while, both Charlie and Joey came to their senses and at the same time pulled away from each other slowly.

Joey smiled down at Charlie and Charlie managed to smile back feeling a lot better now and very relieved.

"Are we celebrating?" Joey asked tentatively.

"Nope," Leah answered. "I was trying to convince Sergeant here but apparently she doesn't feel its right to celebrate. So… no."

Joey nodded and then turned to look at Charlie again whose eyes were looking at anywhere but her.

"You should celebrate," Joey said softly.

"Joey… I-" Charlie was about to protest but was cut of by Joey.

"Come on, I'll treat you guys at the bar I'm working. First drinks are on me," Joey said pulling Charlie off the chair. "Plus you guys can get to see me juggle bottles and if I drop all the drinks for tonight will be on me."

"Great!" Leah exclaimed. "Ok, I'll go get change and be ready in 5," Leah added skipping off to her room.

"What do you say, Charlie?"

Charlie turned to Joey's smiling hopeful face with a puppy-dog-eyes look. Shaking and smiling at Joey's expression, Charlie eventually nodded.

"You will be the death of me," she muttered without thinking and instantly berated herself for it.

Joey grinned at Charlie.

"Don't worry," she said when she saw the Charlie's face. "It's fine," she added.

'_As you are mine,'_ Joey thought and shocking herself and immediately shaking the thought out of her head and made a mental note not to dwell on it.

"I'll go get change," Charlie said hurrying to get to her room, wanting to be away from Joey for the very moment to calm herself.

Joey nodded silently.

* * *

It has been an hour and the bar was staring to come to life as more and more people are coming in, as the live band started playing; Leah and Charlie found themselves in the bar where Joey works and true to her word, as soon as Joey stepped behind the bar, she fixed Charlie and Leah their first drink and went as far as serving it to their table.

"Why don't you go and grab us another drink?" Leah asked.

She and Charlie had been talking, but Leah couldn't help but noticed how Charlie's attention was never fully hers or in their conversation for that matter; most often than not, she would catch the brunette's eyes staring at the attractive bar tender who was enthusiastically chatting with customers and co-workers as well as mixing drinks up. Even when they were on the way to Joey's work, Leah noticed how Charlie didn't seem to talk much while she and Joey chatted away all through the drive; but although Charlie wasn't joining in; Leah could tell from her view at the back seat that the brunette's attention never wavered from Joey. Leah was just glad that it was Joey who was driving and not Charlie as she doesn't know if they would've made it safely with Charlie's attention on Joey instead on the road if ever she was driving.

"Charlie!" Leah called out again with a little push on the woman's shoulder to get her attention.

"Uh, Sorry… what?" Charlie asked startled.

Leah shook her head.

"I said, why don't you go there and get us another drink," Leah repeated.

Charlie looked down on their drinks, Leah's was still almost full and hers was half way through and that made Charlie frowned.

"But… we don't need another drink," she said.

"We don't," Leah confirmed. "But you need to talk to her," she said.

"No I don't," Charlie argued.

"Oh, yes you do," Leah insisted.

Charlie was about to protest again but Leah beats her to it.

"Charlie, I've been watching you and you cannot deny to me that you haven't been looking at Joey. Heck, it'll even surprise if you actually stop looking at her," Leah said. "It's obvious that something's bothering you and I'll bet the diner that it has something to do with Joey."

Charlie sighed heavily and looked down at the table.

"Do you not feel comfortable living with her?"

Charlie shook her head, no.

"Oh, I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't realise-"

"No, Leah," Charlie cuts in. "I'm ok with Joey living with us… I'm uncomfortable for a completely different reason."

Leah nodded. Charlie sighed again and turned her head to once again look at the giggling raven haired bar tender.

"She looks so different now," Charlie started. "She cut her hair… but it looks good on her; she's more toned and… well… more feminine in her ways than before. Way back, she looks like a very young lady that has been through a lot that made her matured, but now… she's… Joey has always been beautiful, but now…" Charlie continued to gaze at Joey as she consciously talking but unconsciously aware that she's been pouring her heart's secret observation towards Joey.

"But now… she looks… -for the lack of better word, she looks… she's… perfect," Charlie said longingly. "Her hair short and spiky styled in disarray that seemed to be pointing anywhere… but still looks soft and really complemented the shape of her face; her eyes still full of mischief and yet homed by comforting gaze; her lips still ever so red and full; her skin, fair but looks healthy; her body…" Charlie paused as she looks at Joey's form up and down from distance, "just… wow."

Leah listened to Charlie's honest adoration towards Joey and noted the fact that Charlie never spoke of anyone with such admiration and longing for someone.

Charlie reluctantly removed her eyes from Joey to once again look down at the table.

"She also looks so confident now, and strong, and comfortable with herself," Charlie added. "She seemed like she doesn't need anyone to protect her anymore as she looks like she can very well protect herself. She's not the vulnerable Joey from a year ago; now she's… oozing with confidence and -"

"You still love her don't you, Charlie?"

Charlie retained her head down. She was stunned at Leah's comment but then knew that she shouldn't be since she just almost revealed everything. Charlie then without looking up nodded her head.

"I don't think," she whispered and then looks up to face Leah. "I will ever stop."

* * *

"Good thing people don't melt when being stared at," Kate commented.

Kate is Joey's colleague and fast becoming friend. Like Joey, Kate is cheerful and loves the sea, reason why she moved to Summer Bay. But unlike Joey, Kate is straight as an arrow, although didn't mind messing around with Joey just so she could get a rise from the woman which she always finds amusing.

Joey turned to look at the smirking face of her colleague Kate. She just finished washing some glasses and was now having a break by wiping it dry.

"Huh?" she asked.

"But I must give it to you though, if I was gay, I probably be staring as well," Kate continued ignoring Joey's confuse stare.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"What? You know what I'm talking about," Kate said.

"Uh, no. I don't."

"You hardly removed your eyes from that gorgeous brunette over there," Kate said about to point to Charlie and Leah's table but was stop by Joey.

Kate smirked and Joey blushed.

"I wasn't staring," Joey lied. "I was just checking on them. If they're ok, they are my friends you know."

Kate nodded unconvinced and Joey noticed.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Nope," Kate answered honestly.

"Uhh!"

"Look, I've been watching you and since you arrived here you haven't taken your eyes off that gorgeous brunette over there and when you managed to, your eyes were twitching back to her direction anyway," Kate explained.

Joey sighed knowing that she won't be able to lie. It was a losing battle for her so she just settled her eyes on the band playing as she wait for the inevitable interrogation from Kate.

"Is she the woman you were talking about nonstop?" Kate asked while she followed Joey's line of sight towards that band. She could feel that whatever issue it was between Joey and the 'friend' she kept looking at, she could feel it was something rather serious.

Joey shook her head.

"No, she wasn't. But she and I used to be an item," Joey started, still her eyes on the band playing. "We didn't work out because she's straight and then I sailed away. But now I came back and living with them and well… I don't know."

Joey knew she completely left a big gap in her story but she felt like that part is for another time and for another story. Joey also noticed the frown in Kate's face and before her colleague could ask, Joey decided to continue.

"It's just that, at first it was ok. But now it kind of feels awkward sometimes."

"Why?" Kate asked.

Joey was quiet just listening to the band playing as well as contemplating on 'WHY' she feels awkward.

"Either she still have feelings for you and acting awkward around you or you still have feelings for her and-"

"First, she doesn't have feelings for me. She moved on ages ago and happy with her boyfriend. Second, I don't have feelings for her," Joey stated interrupting Kate's loud musings. "We hardly ever hang out since I came back," Joey added.

Kate sighed and then grabbed both of Joey's shoulder making the woman turn to face her.

"I want to help," she said. "And I won't be able to unless you explain better so you better do or else, god help me, I will go over there and demand that one of you explain!" Kate added determined to get at the bottom of things.

Joey sighed, bowing her head in defeat, seeing no way out.

"It's awkward facing Charlie and seeing someone else," Joey whispered.

Kate frowned and about to open her mouth to ask when the band suddenly stop playing getting everyone's attention.

"We will be back shortly," the lead singer announced.

Almost everyone in the club then started coming to the bar to get more drinks which left Kate and Joey to go back to serving; saying Kate is disappointed would be an understatement as she felt like she was about to crack Joey. Joey on the other hand was relieved and thank whoever it was that set her off the hook.

* * *

"What do you mean?" the manager asked the band.

"Our drummer had an emergency and had to leave. What are we supposed to do? Stop him? It's an emergency for Christ sake!" the Lead singer argued.

"So that was it? You're not going to finish your cover? Can't you like do something?"

"We can do something in the keyboard but, the sound would be different and we don't work that way. We want our performance perfect and we can't do that if-"

The manager waved her hand to stop the lead singer and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to think of something. Tonight, although she didn't mention anything to anyone was a special night as one of the owner of the bar was actually out there watching how the business is going.

"If I find you someone that knows how to play drums, would that be good enough?" she offered.

The band members look at each other and then to the manager and then the crowd that were cheering for them and nodded simultaneously.

The manager nodded and then head to the bar.

"Anyone here knows how to play drums?" she asked his stuff.

Joey paid no attention and continued serving drinks. The two other guys she was working with shook their heads. The manager was about to go but not before Kate opened her mouth.

"Joey does!" she exclaimed pointing at Joey.

Joey for a moment stopped breathing and if looks could kill, Kate would be 6 feet under by the way Joey glared at her.

"Great!" The manager said and pulled Joey to her office without even asking the woman's permission.

"Guys, this is Joey. She knows how to play drums."

The band looks at Joey and Joey looks at her manager and to the band members, reminding herself over and over to kill Kate before the night ended.

* * *

Ok. I honestly just have a little idea on how I want this story to go and so, I want to apologise early now if the story seemed to be still a little bit all over the place. And yeah, I used Esther's name, because... well... just cause. lolz.. :p

And for those 5 people that left me a message asking me what do Lil20 meant by 'stopping'... well... yes. That's exactly what she meant... I was actually meddling with the idea of stopping but I'm trying my very best to fight the urge; even made a deal with Laura just so i could have a little push on continuing to write. Anyways... i wont promise anything, just that i will try my best to find my mojo (to write) back.

Thank you for reading and sorry for the type errors. Cheers!


	8. Songs And The Past

**Last but not the least... the youngest amongst my stories (that is not one-shot)... Originally planned as a one shot... but im a little bit of a push over so yeah...**

**Cj4eva- Yeah.. Joey's with Esther... or going out with Esther... question is 'Are they still together?' i just hope you guys will remember the one line that Joey said when she was crying in the room... it'll be useful in the future... (damn, i just gave out the hint) lolz.**

**Kim- my very sweet Kim... i will answer your comment at the end of this chapter...**

**Livefortheday- Joey is seeing someone else whenever she looks at Charlie's eyes... who is it? Well... it's the one that she kept mentioning about. And yeah she can drum and 'more'... but the 'more' will have to wait im afraid... i hope your still there when it comes.**

**M- Thank you... (you have an intriguing nick)**

**Jsco- i dont know if i gave justice in writting the drumming part... it's hard to write, i literally had to listen do the song quite a lot just to figure out when was the most prominent part for the drums and even then i dont think i was able to convey it.. lolz.. sorry i failed epically.**

**Now... let's get this one on! (i can so imagine a band-chick Joey. HOT!) lolz**

* * *

-Previously-

"_Anyone here knows how to play drums?" she asked his stuff._

_Joey paid no attention and continued serving drinks. The two other guys she was working with shook their heads. The manager was about to go but not before Kate opened her mouth._

"_Joey does!" she exclaimed pointing at Joey._

_Joey for a moment stopped breathing and if looks could kill, Kate would be 6 feet under by the way Joey glared at her._

"_Great!" The manager said and pulled Joey to her office without even asking the woman's permission._

"_Guys, this is Joey. She knows how to play drums."_

_The band looks at Joey and Joey looks at her manager and to the band members, reminding herself over and over to kill Kate before the night ended._

* * *

The band introduced themselves to Joey and Joey shook their hands one at the time. They told Joey what songs they will be playing and let her listen to it to learn the beat.

"So, do you think you can do it?" Jared, the lead singer and lead guitarist asked.

The band at first was a bit reluctant to have their drummer replaced for the time being but once they saw Joey, all changed their minds and now was eager to see what Joey got; because as they put it _'let's face it, she's hot'._

Joey nodded. She listened to the songs a couple of times more and was sure she could at least do some justice to it; she was just thankful that they will only going to play 2 more songs.

"Ok. So, just chill here for a moment and then we'll intro you to the crowds. Sounds cool?" Jared asked.

"Sure," Joey's simple replied.

"You might want to fix yourself up Jo," Kate butted in out of nowhere.

Joey and the band turned to her colleague who has her head in between the Manger's office door.

"Nah, she's alright," Blake said the bass player.

"Yeah," agreed Caleb the one in the keyboard. "She's hot enough and besides, if she gets anymore hotter, the crowd might just stare at her and neglect the music itself," he added winking playfully at Joey.

Joey chuckled at that and winked back. Kate shook her head; she could never understand how Joey could playfully flirt with guys despite being a straight gay.

"Hey a little touch up wouldn't hurt," Joey said as she glanced herself in the mirror hanging on the wall in they manager's office.

"Fine," Jared joined in. "Just but no one is to blame anyone if someone gets distracted, 'aight?"

"Agreed," said Joey, Kate, Blake, Caleb in unison which ended them laughing.

Soon enough, the band left Kate and Joey in the office. Kate busied herself applying eye shadow on Joey, giving the woman's eye the smoky effect.

"You really didn't have to do that," Joey said. "I'll still kill you later and besides I'll be wearing sunglasses anyway."

"Why would you wear sunglasses when there isn't any 'sun'?" Kate asked using air quotation at the word sun.

"It's just my thing," Joey deadpan.

Kate shrugged and then leaned back to admire her work on Joey's already beauty eyes even without the make up.

"Ok, you're ready," she said.

Joey looked herself in the mirror and nodded. She then stood, in front of Kate and all of a sudden ripped the sleeves of her black shirt off. Kate gasped at her colleague's action.

"Ahm, what do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Joey asked innocently.

"You do know that you just wrecked your uniform right?" Kate reminded her although she herself finds it hard to consider their black t-shirt a uniform.

Joey shrugged at that.

"They're making me play out of my will, might as well give my appearance the whole band chick look," she said.

Kate smiled and agreed, watching Joey ripping the half bottom of her shirt off, revealing her very defined and toned abs.

"Sizzling," Kate teased, looking at Joey's abs.

"You know it," Joey teased back, winking at the woman.

"You are such a flirt, Joey Collins" Kate said shaking her head.

"And yet you wouldn't want me any other way," replied Joey with her infectious laugh that got Kate to join in.

"Hei Jo, ready?" Jared asked and was stunned at the sight that greeted him.

Joey was in her ripped shirt, showing of her abs and toned arms, with her smoky eyes and hair that seemed to be pointing in all different directions.

"Yep!" Joey answered, as she put on her dark lens aviator and her beanie on her head, making the tip of her spiky hair more prominent in point everywhere.

"Let's do this," she added, following Jared out of the office.

* * *

"Where's Joey?" Charlie asked.

"She was just there a few minutes ago," Leah said.

Charlie's eyes roamed the club to find Joey but to no avail. She just took her eyes off the woman for like a fraction of a moment to pour her heart out to Leah and now she found the woman gone.

Leah saw the look on Charlie's face and shook her head. _'She still has it bad…'_ she thought.

"She probably just went to the ladies, Charlie."

"Maybe… but it has been a while. What if she's not feeling well? Maybe I should check on her," Charlie said getting up and ready to head to the ladies.

"Hello everyone!" The lead singer of the band greeted, getting the people's attention including Charlie.

"Sorry for the delay, our drummer, Brody had a little problem and had to go -"

Jared was then interrupted by groans of disappointment from the crowds.

"Yeah. I know. I know. It sucks, 'BUT' we found an alternative," he said. "And I'm pretty sure that guys out there would be more willing to listen to us just as the girls. So, without further ado, please give it up to your very own… Joey!"

Kate, Jared, Blake and Caleb clapped their hands and so were the crowd once Joey stepped on the stage; some guys even wolf-whistled and Joey vowed playfully at that. Charlie was stopped short and still on her spot, looking at Joey up on stage looking like real bad-ass band chick with her get up and the attitude that Joey was displaying. Leah was just silent, admiring Joey but at the same time smiling at Charlie's stunned dazed look.

Joey waved with her drum stick and took her place behind the drum set. And once she's all settled, Jared signalled Joey and soon, Caleb in keyboard, Jared and Joey started the beat for the song's intro.

Charlie without taking her eyes off Joey took a seat again. She was mesmerised by Joey's appearance and being behind the drums, Charlie thought it just boost the woman's charm more, together with her beanie; one that she missed so much in Joey's feature; her trademark.

'_**She rolls the window down,**_

_**And she talks over the sound.**_

_**Of the cars that pass us by,**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But she's changed my mind…'**_

-Flashback (Charlie's POV)-

_Joey had been kicked out of her house by her brother and Charlie felt like it was her fault. She has asked Joey if she has anywhere to stay and the broken girl just shook her head. Now they had been driving around the bay just so Joey could cool off._

"_I should just probably go stay in a hotel," Joey said as she rolls her window down to get some fresh air._

_Charlie turned down the volume of her radio and glanced at the woman on the passenger seat._

"_And then, probably get a job somewhere far, so Robbo won't get to me… there's nothing for me to stay here," Joey continued._

_Charlie listened in carefully as Joey's voice were very soft almost like a whisper and it didn't help that there were cars driving with them, adding up to the noise._

"_Jo," Charlie started, once again turning to glance at the broken woman._

_It was right there and then that she made her decision. She was thinking on putting Joey on one of their safe house, but something about Joey; there was something about the shy, vulnerable woman in her car that made Charlie changed her mind._

"_You'll stay with me," she said. "Stay with me until we find you a place to stay; a safer place to stay other than on my wing."_

-End of Flashback-

Charlie was brought back from her daze as Joey hits the up beat to prepare for the chorus which earned her praises and enthusiastic reaction from the crowds.

'_**Would you look at her, she looks at me**_

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly,**_

_**But she don't know how I feel.'**_

-Flashback (Charlie's POV)

"_Hey… you're back," Joey greeted looking at Charlie adoringly._

_Charlie just came back from her visit to her Dad and now facing Joey. She knew she went there to think and to hope that time away from the beautiful deck hand might alter her growing feelings for the said woman, but her time away only made her realised that what she feels were real; time away with Joey only made her missed the raven-haired woman. Because while she was away, all she could ever think about was the one person she was avoiding of having feelings with; Joey. She couldn't stop thinking about Joey._

'_**And she carries on without a doubt**_

_**I wonder if she's figured out,'**_

"_And…" Joey inquired_

"_And…" Charlie started and then looked up at Joey, looking at her expectantly._

"_It's much easier in the car," Charlie mumbled realising how hard it would be face to face than when she was just thinking and practicing it during her drive home._

_She walked her way towards the kitchen, knowing Joey was just behind her._

"_Charlie, just say… it's either you love me or you don't," Joey said following her. "It's a simple yes or no."_

"_It's not that simple," Charlie replied shyly._

"_This past week has been hell for me," Joey replied reaching and placing a hand on side of her head, caressing her hair in the process. "Please, put me out of my misery," she pleaded with her charming smile and her pretty eyes._

_Charlie knew she will give in… any minute and she will; and then the phone rings._

_**I'm crazy for this girl…**_

_**Yeah I'm crazy for this girl…**_

**-**End of Flashback-

Charlie continued watching the girl behind the drums, moving her head in tune with her beat; she couldn't see Joey's eyes because of the sunglasses but she could assume that it was close. And again she wondered why Joey was wearing those.

Joey continued heating the snare lightly together with the middle tom-tom and the hit-hat cymbals lightly when needed all the while keeping up her foot on when to hit the bass drum. She has her eyes close, freely getting herself carried away with the music's beat; she didn't realise how much she had missed playing, until now. When the beat was about to change, Joey decided to open her eyes and look around only to have her eyes meet the blue of Charlie's.

'_**She was the one to hold me,**_

_**The night, the sky fell down.**_

-Flashback (Joey's POV)

_She was struggling from Robbo's hand. She was desperate to keep her head up and take as much oxygen as she needed, but Robbo was much stronger than her, not only that he's a man but also he has the upper hand as Joey was already almost half drowned._

_Minutes later or probably more, and Joey felt herself giving in. She thought; 'there's no reason to live for, so might as well give away'._

"_GET ON YOUR KNEES!" _

_Joey heard before her head went almost blank._

"_I SAID GET DOWN!"_

…

"_Joey… Joey… I'm here. I gotcha…"_

-End of Flashback-

'_**And what was I thinking when,**_

_**The world didn't end**_

_**Why didn't I know what I know now…'**_

Joey shook her head in the memory and just in luck, the moment she decided to take the frustration from her unwanted memory towards the drums, it was time for her to change the beat for the chorus; and Joey took advantage of it, heating her percussion instruments a little harder than she should, which luckily for her blend in the song.

'_**Would you look at her, she looks at me,**_

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

_**But she don't know how I feel'**_

Joey closed her eyes tightly, thanking her sunglasses that could hide her emotions; thanking it for hiding her eyes away from Charlie's that were looking at her… staring at her.

Joey continued to hit the drums at the right time, willing herself to be once again carried away from her thoughts of the blue-eyed-brunette.

'_**And as she carries on without a doubt,**_

_**I wonder if she's figured out;**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl…**_

_**Yeah I'm crazy for this girl…'**_

Charlie still has her gaze at Joey, as Joey continued losing herself in the music; not caring, not doubting anything. She was just there, on stage, playing and enjoying the music as Charlie on the other hand, kept realising over and over again how strong her feeling were and are for Joey.

'_**Right now,**_

_**Face to face…**_

_**All my fears,**_

_**Pushed aside…**_

_**And right now,**_

_**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you…'**_

Charlie gulped at the lyrics as the every word pulled a string in her heart.

'_**Would you look at her, she looks at me,**_

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

_**And as she carries on without a doubt,**_

_**I wonder if she's figured out;**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl…**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl…'**_

Joey retained the way she's hitting the instrument, completely oblivious at the look of admiration she was getting from the band members and the reaction she was getting from the crowd. Still have her eyes closed, a little afraid to open them for fear of meeting the very familiar blue orbs.

'_**Would you look at her, she looks at me,**_

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

_**And as she carries on without a doubt,**_

_**I wonder if she's figured out;**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl…**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl…'**_

The song finally came to an end. Joey has her head vowed down, looking at the drum stick in her hands. Charlie still has all her focused on the drummer and Leah… Leah was all the while looking back and forth from Charlie to Joey and back again.

"Who wants more?" Jared asked the crowd who were screaming;

"MORE!"

"Ok," the band agreed.

* * *

The intro started with electric, keyboard and bass at the beginning, soon followed by a few light beats from Joey's drum.

'_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me'**_

Charlie listened to every word of every sentence, wondering if someone up there hates her that much, that she really needs to be reminded over and over again of her painful mistakes.

'_**What hurts the most, was being so close…'**_

Joey started heating her instruments with more passion, letting the drums convey the chorus' message.

-Flashback (Charlie's POV)-

_Charlie was running as fast as she could to the dock. She just learned from Brett that Joey's going away and the thought of never seeing the woman that turned her world upside down ever gone was too much that it doesn't matter how she get's to the wharf, so long as she gets there on time; lucky enough, she was just on time._

"_Please don't go," she pleaded._

"_I've made up my mind."_

"_Then change it," she added, pleading. "Just give us time to work through this. Please… don't just leave me," she said stepping forward to her beautiful deck hand._

"_It'll never going to work out if I stay-" Joey insisted._

"_You don't know that," Charlie cuts in._

"_I know… myself. And it's one thing for me to say that I can forgive you and get over this but…. It doesn't mean that… I can," Joey explained._

"_Maybe… after 3 months apart… this will be easier for us," she added._

_Charlie's heart shuttered at the thought of those 3 months without Joey._

"_No. 3 months is forever. Please… just stay," she begged._

_She watched Joey opened her mouth and turned to see the skipper getting ready to sail. She watched Joey closed her mouth… she just watched and didn't insist more…_

"_I really have to go…" said the woman._

_Charlie continued to watch Joey picked up her bag and faced her; she just watched…_

"_You left this behind," she muttered giving the iPod back to its owner._

'_**And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away'**_

_Joey looked at it and then to her…Joey's eyes full of uncertainty; as if waiting. And still she continued to watch. She watched the uncertainty in Joey's brown eyes vanished replaced by determination; she just watched._

"_I'll miss you," Joey said and she just nodded._

_Joey leaned in, giving her a kiss goodbye. She kissed her back and then watched the woman's figure retreat back and board the boat; she lets her; She watched Joey's longing gaze as the boat sails away and she continued to stare. She stood in the dock and watched her beloved sail away from her. She just watched._

-End of Flashback-

_**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you **_

_**Everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it  
it's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone,**_

_**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken'**_

Charlie swallowed every spoken words of the song, not realising the tears that started falling from her eyes as the memories of how she was when Joey left invaded her thoughts; at the same time watching the very said woman, playing along the music of the song that was pulling strings of her heart; while she once again drown herself with regret of just watching 'her' sail away…

'_**What hurts the most, is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away'**_

Joey hits the drums harder with her head going along with very beat. She maintained her eyes closed; she didn't want to see the world; she didn't want to open her eyes and remember how 'she' just lets her walk away.

_**And never knowin'  
what could've been  
and not seein' that lovin' you  
is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah**_

She didn't want to remember how she wondered what could've been if 'she' pleaded more. She didn't want her to beg; she didn't want her to go down on her knees and beg. She just wants to know how much more she would be willing to plead to convince her to stay; she didn't. She lets her walk away._**  
**_

'_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me'  
**_

Leah reached for her friend -who she thinks was oblivious of the non-stop of tears flowing from her very own eyes, rubbing Charlie's back to console her.

_**'What hurts the most  
was being so close  
and havin' so much to say  
and watchin' you walk away'**_

Joey continued playing. Charlie continued watching and listening and then… it was too much; she couldn't take it and there she stood and without a word walks out of the bar.

Kate saw the went on singing and band playing.

_**'And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do.'**_

The song finishes. Leah followed Charlie out. The people were all asking for more. Kate remained frowning, oblivious but hinting.

"Thank you everyone and that would be all," Jared said vowing his head a bit as so were the rest of the band.

Joey headed straight back stage and to the ladies…

"What the hell is going on with you?" Joey asked while looking her reflection in the mirror, taking off her glasses and witnessed a single tear escaped her eyes.

* * *

**OK... so this will be the last update of the night... and i'm afraid the last update for a while... i dont want to say goodbye... but... i guess it'll be a goodbye for now. Some of you knows that i'm actually struggling to write again... the chapters that i posted tonight had been written months back (i had stop writting a while ago) and i just didnt have the time to type it straight away. I'm not quiting at all... I promise that i will continue as soon as i get my confidence back. I just hope that you guys will still be here when i start updating again (hopefully before the year ends) i really do hope i can start again soon.. And that's the reason why i've been apologising a lot. I'm sorry. But on the bright side (for me) i still love reading so i will still be around reading and commenting... hehehe.. so yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I have a few ideas for the future chapter for this story, just that i'm struggling to write...**

**So... 'till next time! I'm still available to message so we can still chat. :) THANK YOU HEAPS AGAIN FOR THE READING AND REVIEWING/COMMENTING!**


End file.
